


Loyalty and Love

by Kiteria_Faye



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 47,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiteria_Faye/pseuds/Kiteria_Faye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zendaya has had a very hard life, but could never find a way to escape it until she fell asleep at her computer and was pulled through it. "You who wishes to find a place to belong and become stronger, you will get your wish. But in the end, will it be what you wished for?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lies and Scars

-Zendaya-

I whimpered as I picked myself up from the ground. It had happened again, despite my 'friends' promising it wouldn't. Coughing slightly, wincing as I did so, I started limping home from school.

It was a regular occurrence and it really shouldn't surprise me, but still, I couldn't help but hope that someone will see it and stop it, but they never do. Being a girl with pale olive colored skin, shockingly scarlet colored eyes and dark, amethyst colored hair that fell to my knees I was what people would call a beautiful girl. I had a perfect hourglass shape most girls only dreamed of having. With all that you would think I would be a very happy girl, but all my looks caused me was pain. I was seen as an outcast for my freakish colored hair, or my demon-like eyes. The fact my father was a big time business man who enjoyed making other people miserable just for the hell of it didn't help either, because he had effected the majority of the lives of my fellow classmates and since they couldn't get back at him, they took it out on me.

Silently opening the door to the two story house I lived in with my father, I slipped upstairs. I held my breath as I tiptoed past my father's study and didn't release it until I was inside my room. Once there I let it out in a sigh only to cringe in pain. I made my way into the bathroom joined with my bedroom and cut the light on. Easing my shirt up over my head, I looked at my reflection in the mirror and frowned. I had yellowing splotches covering my slightly pale skin from bruises that were trying to heal. Scars ran across my flesh in several different places. One ran from my right hip to the bottom part of my ribcage. There was a star-shaped scar above my left breast where I'd been stabbed my Sophomore year by one of the Jocks my 'friend' Senna had been dating.

Scowling at my reflection I turned away from it and grabbed a rag, wet it, then started to clean the blood off my body while thinking about how all of this started. When I first moved here four years ago with my mother and father it had been fine. I'd enrolled in the local high school and gone through the typical 'new-girl' thing, but had made friends really quickly. Only two, but they were the best friends I could ever ask for. Or so I thought. Senna Misaka and Saki Tottoalli. Freshman year they were the only ones who didn't mind my eyes, or my hair. They were the first to be nice to me. After I befriended them, everyone else stopped being mean as well. But all that changed when I told my friends I had a crush on a guy in our math class. I didn't know that Senna liked the boy too and when I told them, Senna got jealous then got mean. She started spreading rumors about me behind my back and pretended not to have anything to do with it when the rumors reached me. What was worse was Senna managed to drag Saki into it too and got her against me. At first it was just rumors, but then the pranks started, followed by small bumps in the hallway when passing each other. I had thought it would all end when the boy told Senna he wasn't interested in a girl whose family had no money. Senna blamed me for it because it was my father's fault and took her anger out on me. She continued spreading lies about me and the whole school believed them without a question. Now, four years later I was still being targeted, but it had escalated. In the past year there had been more attempts to hurt me than I could remember. My father didn't help any with his late night beatings ever since my mother had passed away.

I couldn't understand what I had done to deserve what was happening to me, I'd always been a good girl and done what I was told. But apparently that wasn't good enough and now I was being punished for it. I'd tried ending my life twice, but each time my father had found me and beat me for it before taking me to the hospital. I'd gotten scars from my attempts. A white line wrapping around my neck and two around my wrists, but my pale olive colored skin somewhat made them hard to see unless you were really looking.

When I finished cleaning the blood from my body and bandaging myself, I walked back into my room and pulled on an over-sized t-shirt and gingerly sat down on my bed. I'd gotten another beating today from the Jocks when they caught me about to leave school. The newest rumor going around was that I thought all of them were stupid, ignorant assholes that fucked each other in the showers. It wasn't true of course, I didn't think that, but they didn't listen. Senna and Saki still pretended to be my friends, and promised to hurt anyone who hurt me, but I knew they were lying and were behind all of it. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I pulled my knees up to my chest. I couldn't possibly deserve any of this, could I? What had I done that warranted this kind of punishment? Nothing, but that didn't stop it from happening.

_Why am I crying? It's not like that's going to solve anything._

I thought to myself as I wiped at my eyes. I sighed to myself before pulling my laptop to me and opening it up. I smiled slightly at my desktop background. It was of my favorite anime character. I'd gotten hooked on Naruto my Freshman year before enrolling in the hellhole I was in now and still loved it. When I first started watching it my favorite character had been the blonde haired knucklehead and I'd actually developed quite a crush on him, until I saw Gaara for the first time. With his sea-foam green eyes outlined in dark circles against his skin. The kanji for love on his forehead, seemingly framed by his auburn locks. He was just so dreamy to me. I was shocked when I found out how he acted around everyone, wanting to kill them. But when I found out about his past and how he housed the Shukaku within him it made sense to me in some twisted way, but I didn't hate him for it, nor did I pity him. I just felt for him. I felt like I knew what it was like on some level since as I was learning of his past, my life started to turn for the worst. Now I felt like I understood him better than ever.

Clicking on the little blue E at the bottom of my screen, I pulled up my favorite anime site and started from where I'd left off. The Chunin Exams were long over and Gaara had become the Kazekage of Suna a couple months back, which made me so happy. He wanted so badly to show his village that he wasn't as he was before and I thought he could do it as Kazekage. Now it showed how things had settled down and everything was rather dull, it was just a filler episode, but I loved it because it showed Gaara. I no longer had a crush on Naruto, though I did admire him. No, my feelings were now on the red-haired Kazekage.

Sighing as the episode ended I closed my eyes and leaned against my headboard.

_Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be a ninja. Would I be able to defend myself against the assholes at school? Could I make them listen to the truth? Would I be able to confront Senna and Saki and make them stop?_

I wondered, but shook my head. There was no point in wondering those things since I wasn't a ninja.

_No, but I wouldn't mind going to the Narutoverse. Especially if I could meet Gaara. I'd let him know he's not as alone as he thinks._

I thought as I hit play on the next episode and started to watch it. I fell asleep halfway through it and because of that I didn't see the screen suddenly flicker on and off before flashing to complete white.

**'You shall get your answer child.'**

A voice said before the computer screen suddenly pulling me into it, leaving nothing behind but an empty bed and a blank computer screen.


	2. Falling

-Zendaya-

I opened my eyes at the sound of a running stream and sat up confused. I looked around to find I was in a meadow of sorts.

_What the…?_

I wondered as I looked around.

**'I was beginning to wonder when you would wake up child.'**

A voice said and I whipped around to see a figure in a white cloak standing behind me.

"Ah!"

I screamed as I tried to scramble away from the figure.

**'Calm down child, I won't hurt you.'**

The figure said and I looked up at it to see it had a woman's figure.

"W-Who are you?"

I asked, trying to keep the fear I felt out of my voice.

**'Who I am is up to you to figure out, but that is not what I have brought you here for.'**

The figure said, confusing me further. I opened my mouth to ask where I was when the figure spoke again.

**'You wish to get away from the pain in your life correct?'**

It asked and I blinked in surprise a second before nodding.

**'You want to find a way to become stronger.'**

The figure continued and I nodded again as I got to my feet.

"Yes."

I said and the figure nodded. I couldn't see it's face, in the hood of the cloak all I saw was a bright light, nothing else.

**'Then you will have that chance.'**

The figure said and disappeared.

"Wait, what? What do you mean by that? Where'd you go? Hey!"

I called out, but got no answer.

Suddenly, the meadow I was in disappeared and darkness took its place. I suddenly got the sensation of falling and started to get dizzy.

_Just what is going on here?_

I wondered until I felt a sudden searing pain in the upper part of my right arm. I grabbed my arm, hoping that by holding the spot the pain was in I could stop it, but it only increased. Wondering what was going on, I pushed the sleeve of my t-shirt up only to stare in shock as I watched something being etched into the skin of my arm.

I watched in a state of numbed awe as a word was etched into my skin. It wasn't until the blood started running down my arm and the surprise wore off that I felt the pain again, but I still couldn't take my eyes off my arm. I saw the word when it was finished and realized it was the kanji for one word, Loyalty.

_What the hell is going on!?_

I wondered, starting to freak out.

**'You who wishes to find a place to belong and become stronger, you will get your wish. But in the end will it be what you truly wish for?'**

I heard the voice of the cloaked figure, but they were nowhere in sight.

"Stop this! I want to go home!"

I screamed out, but got nothing but silence in return.

I looked around and noticed something below me. I squinted my eyes to try and see what it was and my eyes widened when I realized it was the ground.

_I'm going to die!_

I thought, starting to panic and looking around for something to stop my rapid decent, but coming up empty. As the ground got closer and closer I started screaming. I brought my arms up to my face and closed my eyes as I braced for impact.


	3. Crash Landing

-Temari-

I rubbed the side of my head in annoyance as my younger brother continued to talk about the girls in Konoha. I was really starting to get annoyed with my puppet loving brother.

"And that blonde haired one in the purple…"

Kankuro said, clearly not seeing the aggravation he was causing me.

"Kankuro, shut up! I don't care what you think about the Konoha women!"

I snapped and Kankuro flinched at the tone of my voice.

"Oh come on Temari, if I were Hinata you'd be talking about the Konoha men. Especially that lazy Shikamaru guy."

Kankuro said with a slight frown.

"Shut up!"

I shouted with a blush on my face at the mention of the shadow user.

"You like him don't you?"

Kankuro asked, starting to tease me.

"Kankuro, shut up or I swear I'm going to knock you out with my fan."

I threatened, but the blush on my face didn't help and Kankuro didn't listen to me like he usually would have.

"Haha, I bet you want to kiss him and-"

Kankuro started and I turned an even darker red. We both stopped though when we heard someone screaming and looked around confused.

"I hear them, but I don't see them."

Kankuro said and I nodded my head before looking around at the sand dunes that surrounded them. We were the only two out here, so then where was that screaming coming from?

"Hey Temari, what's tha-"

I turned to look at my brother confused, but whatever he had been about to say got cut off when he was suddenly knocked to the ground by a purple blur.

"Kankuro!"

I yelled as I ran towards my brother to see if he was alright. I stopped when I reached him and stared down at him to see him trying to push whatever had fallen on him off. The look on his face was too much and I burst into a fit of laughter.

"Oi! Don't laugh at me, help me get whatever this is off of me!"

He shouted and I got my laughter under control before going to help my brother.

As I rolled over whatever it was that was on top of my brother I froze.

"What the hell just fell out of the sky like that?"

I heard Kankuro ask, but ignored him as I looked down at the pale olive skinned girl with purple hair framing her face lying unconscious on the grains of sand. She was wearing odd clothing and I could see blood and scars on her. And if that wasn't enough, she had just fallen from the sky.

"Temari, hello? Anyone home?"

Kankuro asked as he knocked me on the side of the head.

"Knock it off you idiot!"

I snapped as I pushed him and knocked him off balance.

"Hey! What was that for!?"

He asked as he got back to his feet and crouched beside me again.

"Learn to pay attention stupid."

I said and Kankuro scowled at me and was about to open his mouth when I turned his head so he was looking down at the girl who had knocked him down.

"Woah."

He said quietly and Temari simply nodded.

"She's hot!"

He said after a while and I face palmed. Of course that's all he would think of.

"Kankuro you idiot, did you forget she just fell out of the sky?"

I asked my brother slowly and he looked at me confused for a second before what I said finally clicked.

"Do you think she's dangerous?"

He asked, finally grasping the situation.

"I doubt it."

I said as I looked back down at the purple haired girl.

"She's bleeding though, and the fact she came out of nowhere makes me wonder who she is."

I said as I got to my feet.

"What do we do? We can't just leave her out here."

Kankuro said and I couldn't help but agree with him.

"I suppose we'll just have to take her with us to Suna."

I said as I turned to look at Kankuro.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

He asked, finally realizing I was looking at him.

"Because you're going to carry her."

I said and Kankuro was about to argue when I glared at him and he kept his comments to himself and picked the girl up bridal style and started walking after me since I'd already started walking towards the village again.

* * *

 

-Kankuro-

Looking down at the girl I held in my arms I couldn't help but wonder where she came from. I frowned when I saw the pale, white line wrapping around her neck and wondered if she had done that herself or if someone else had done it. Whatever the case, they'd find out once they got back to Suna or when the girl woke up. Whichever came first.


	4. Freakouts

-Zendaya-

I frowned when I felt myself being carried and wind flying past my face. I could also feel arms around me.

_I'm not dead._

I realized, but wondered just who was carrying me. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up only to stare wide eyed in shock as I stared up at the familiar brown haired, purple war-paint wearing, puppet controlling Suna shinobi known as Kankuro.

"Agh!"

I screamed and my sudden outburst had Kankuro dropping me on the ground.

"W-What the hell is going on here!?"

I screamed as I stared up at Kankuro in shock.

"Why'd you drop her you idiot?"

A blonde with four pigtails asked as she whacked Kankuro upside the head, earning her a glare from the puppeteer and my eyes widened even more when I realized the blonde was none other than Temari.

Starting to really freak out now, I started scooting back on the sand trying to get away from the two people in front of me. There was just no way they could actually be real, but the Kankuro-look alike had just been holding me, I felt his arms around me and they hadn't felt fake.

"Hey, calm down."

The Temari-look alike said as she took a step towards me and I squeaked before getting to my feet and taking off in the opposite direction away from the two.

___This can't be happening. This just can't be happening._ _ _

I thought to myself as I ran. I didn't get very far before I was suddenly tackled to the ground and my arms pulled behind my back.

"Get off me!"

I screamed up at the person pinning me down and started fighting them back. I turned around and yanked one of my hands free and punched up blindly and landed a right hook to Kankuro's face, shocking him enough that I managed to crawl out from beneath him and take off running again.

* * *

 

-Temari-

I walked up to my brother and sighed as I saw the purple haired girl running from us again.

"Way to go you idiot, you scared her even more."

I said Kankuro got to his feet rubbing his jaw.

"It's not my fault she started running."

He mumbled and I rolled my eyes at him before they took off after the girl. They didn't know if she was a spy or what so they couldn't just let her go. I caught up to the girl and grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a stop. The girl's eyes widened and she swung out again. I barely managed to dodge the girl's fist before feeling a kick to my shin.

"Ow! Hey, we're not going to hurt you."

I tried talking to the girl, but that only seemed to freak her out further.

"Let me go, I didn't do anything. I just want to go home and forget this ever happened. This shouldn't be happening in the first place, I mean you guys can't be real you're just characters from a show and-"

The girl started to rant and I slapped her to knock her out of it.

* * *

 

__-Zendaya-_ _

I couldn't believe Temari had just slapped me.

"Look, I'm sorry my idiot of a brother attacked you like that and I'm sorry I had to smack you."

Temari said and when I didn't say anything or try to run again she continued.

"We're not going to hurt you, we just want some answers and the best way for that to happen is if you come with us to Suna."

She said and my eyes widened.

___This is really happening. But...how?_ _ _

I wondered as I nodded my head at the Temari-look alike and let her drag her back towards the Kankuro-look alike.

**'Is this not what you wanted child? You wondered what it would be like to be a ninja, now you are one.'**

The voice of the cloaked figured said and after seeing that neither the Temari-look alike nor the Kankuro-look alike seemed to have heard it I sighed.

___Yeah, but I didn't expect it to ever actually happen!_ _ _

I thought, but couldn't do anything other than sigh. I couldn't deny it. I could feel the heat of the desert sun beating down on me. I could feel the grains of sand in my clothes and shoes from my freak out earlier, and I still felt the Temari-look alike's hand wrapped around my wrist as though not trusting me not to try and run away again.

"What's your name anyway?"

The Temari-look alike asked and I looked up at her. She looked just like her anime self. The light blue eyes, slightly tanned skin due to living in Suna's desert, four spiked pigtails, and huge fan strapped to her back.

"Z-Zendaya."

I said, finally finding my voice.

"Hm, odd name, but a pretty one. My name's Temari, and that idiot over there is my younger brother Kankuro."

The Temari-look alike, no, the actual Temari said and all I could do was nod. I was still having a hard time believing all of this was actually happening. One moment I was sitting on my bed watching the latest episode of Naruto and next thing I know I'm in some meadow with a cloaked figure, getting a kanji for Loyalty etched into my skin, then suddenly being dumped into the middle of Suna's desert and falling-quite literally-onto Kankuro after somehow entering the Narutoverse.

"So, how did you wind up falling from the sky?"

Kankuro asked and I froze. What was I suppose to say? Oh, its not a big deal. I'm just from a whole nother world where you and your entire lives are nothing but a made up story for the entertainment of people worldwide through the internet or Mangas. Yeah, they would totally not think I'm crazy.

"I...I don't know.

I said finally, not being able to come up with a good enough lie.

"You don't know!? How do you not know?"

Kankuro asked and I flinched away from him, scared he'd tackle me to the ground again. It wasn't until then that I realized I was bleeding from my newest wounds again.

* * *

-Temari-

"Enough Kankuro, leave her alone."

I said when Kankuro started asking Zendaya questions and Kankuro looked at me in shock.

"But Temari, she could be a spy or-"

He started, but I cut him off.

"I said enough."

I said before looking back at the purple haired girl walking behind me.

"I highly doubt she's a spy."

I said before looking up ahead to see we were almost there.

"We'll ask her more once we're back at the village."

I said and felt the girl tense as she looked at them nervously. I didn't want the girl to be afraid of us, but we couldn't very well trust her. I mean, after all, she had fallen from the sky. I sighed for what felt like the thousandth time that day, but I knew it wouldn't be the last.


	5. Overload

-Zendaya-

I looked from Temari to Kankuro, then back to Temari. The blonde wind mistress still hadn't let go of my wrist and I wondered if it was to ensure that I wouldn't try to run away again or to keep me from attacking them. I didn't have much more time to think about it as the walls surrounding the village of Suna were right in front of us.

_Oh wow, it's a whole lot bigger than I thought it was._

I thought to myself as we passed through the gates and I was led down the street towards the Kazekage tower. My heart started to pound the closer to it we got and I couldn't help but wonder what Gaara would be like in person. Then I remembered that to them I was an outsider, they probably thought I was a spy or something, but I didn't have any explanation as to how I got here and I couldn't very well tell them the truth.

"Kankuro, go tell Gaara we're back."

Temari suddenly said and I blinked in surprise when I realized we were no longer outside.

_Wow, I've really got to stop zoning out._

I thought to myself as I watched Kankuro disappear up the stairs leaving me alone with Temari.

The silence seemed to stretch on and I was wondering just what we were waiting for when Temari spoke again.

"I want to see what my brother wants to do with you, but it's just immoral to drag you around while bleeding. Come on."

Temari said and this time left the choice of whether to follow or run completely up to me. I debated how far I could get if I ran before deciding to just follow Temari. I was tired from my freak out earlier, I was bleeding, and I still had to go see Gaara. I was having a small problem wrapping my head around that simple thought.

* * *

 

-Temari-

I noticed the girl hesitate for a second before following me and was glad that she didn't decide to run again. As I coaxed the girl out of her shirt to assess the damage done my eyes widened in shock at what I found. At the very least I had expected a cut or two, the last thing I expected to see was the purple haired girl's pale olive skin to be covered in bruises, both fresh and healing. Scars in different places, and what looked to be a rather large stab wound in her gut.

"What happened to you? You didn't get that wound from my brother tackling you."

I said as I started dressing the girl's wound and noticed she averted her scarlet eyes.

"Alright, don't answer me. I know you don't trust me, and to be quite honest, I don't trust you either, but if you turn out not to be a threat we could help you."

I said softly as I finished dressing the wound and moving to put away the supplies.

* * *

 

-Zendaya-

I wasn't sure what to do. I was used to seeing Temari as nothing more than a fictional character and now she had dressed my wound and offered to help me if they found me not to be a threat, which they wouldn't. I could barely manage to stay concious throughout my beatings to be able to make it home, in what universe would I ever be a threat?

"Put your shirt back on and follow me. Now that your not bleeding everywhere we can go see my brother."

Temari said, turning back to me and I nodded before doing as I was told. I wondered what would happen after they found out I was just a normal human. Would they cast me out? Put me up in a house? It wasn't until then that I realized I had no idea how to get home, or if I even could get back home. I didn't get much more time to think about it because I was being pulled into a room and the doors shutting behind me. I turned around to see Kankuro had shut the doors.

"You said you had something to talk to me about Temari?"

I froze at the sound of a slightly raspy, monotone voice before slowly turning around to see none other than my anime crush. There was no doubt about it. The striking, sea-foam green eyes outlined in dark circles. The red kanji scar for love on his forehead framed by a head of unruly auburn hair. It was really him.

"Yes I do Gaara."

Temari said and I simply stared at the man behind the desk in Kazekage robes in shock before everything started to spin, then everything went black as the ground rushed up to meet me. The last thing I saw before I fell unconscious were a pair of sea-foam green eyes looking right at me and what sounded like the shifting of sand.


	6. Questions

-Gaara-

I was a little shocked when my sand reacted without my consent and caught the purple haired girl standing behind my sister before she could hit the ground.

"Not again, dammit!"

I heard Temari curse and wondered what she was talking about. Had the girl passed out before? Who was the girl anyways?

"Why'd she pass out this time?"

Kankuro asked as Temari knelt beside the unconscious girl once my sand had lowered her to the ground.

"She's wounded, I think she just lost too much blood."

Temari said simply before picking the girl up and moving her over to the couch in the corner of my office.

"Temari, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

I asked and my sister turned to look at me after having laid the girl down.

"It was actually about that girl."

She said and I looked at her surprised for a minute before waiting for her to continue.

"Kankuro and I were coming back from our mission in Konoha when we suddenly heard screaming."

Temari started to explain.

"We couldn't see anyone and then this girl suddenly fell from the sky and knocked Kankuro to the ground. When we got her off him we found she was unconscious."

She said and I turned my gaze from Temari to the purple haired girl lying on the couch. Just who was she?

"I decided it would be best to bring her with us since we couldn't very well leave her out in the desert, so Kankuro was carrying her on our way back when she suddenly woke up and freaked out on us. That's when things got a little hectic."

Temari said and I turned my attention back to my sister.

"What do you mean?"

I asked only slightly curious. My brother and sister were some of the best shinobi I knew, surely a simple civilian girl couldn't have caused too much trouble for them. Right?

"She started running and Kankuro tackled her to the ground. I thought that would have been the end of it, but she punched him and managed to get away."

Temari said and my eyes widened just slightly before I turned my gaze towards my brother.

"You got beat by a girl?"

I asked and Kankuro scowled.

"No! I just wasn't expecting her to fight back like that and hit me in the jaw. She's got one hell of a right hook."

He said and I fought the urge to smile at the sour look on my brother's face before turning my attention back to Temari.

"You obviously caught her, so what's the problem?"

I asked and heard my sister sigh.

"Gaara, she fell from the sky and is fine. Putting that aside, she came out of nowhere. Doesn't that concern you at least a little bit?"

She asked and I looked down and frowned in thought before looking up at her again.

"When she fled after getting away from Kankuro did she use any kind of ninja techniques to try and get away?"

I asked and when both my siblings shook their heads I leaned back in my chair and sighed.

"Then there's nothing to be concerned about. We can simply ask her how she got here once she regains consciousness."

I said simply and noticed my sister open her mouth to argue, but I cut her off.

"But if you're really that worried about her, then take her to our house and keep an eye on her until she wakes up. You can ask her the questions yourself if it'll make you feel better."

I said and that seemed to be enough to quell my sister's worries.

I watched as Temari picked the girl up and left, shortly followed by Kankuro. Once by myself I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I'd be lying to myself if I said I wasn't slightly curious about the purple haired girl my sister had carried out of the room. If what Temari said was true and she really had come from the sky I wondered how and from where? There wasn't anything around other than Suna in the desert. No matter, I wouldn't get my answers until the strange girl woke up. Pushing the matter to the back of my mind, I turned my attention back to the papers on my desk.

* * *

 

-Temari-

I carefully made my way up the steps of mine, Kankuro, and Gaara's house to the second level and opened the door to the only spare room in the house. I laid the girl down on the bed and looked her over as she slept. Now looking closer, I could see a faint line wrapped around the girl's neck and wondered how she'd gotten it along with the other scars that littered the girl's body. It seemed that this girl was just one big mystery after another, but she didn't seem like a threat. Sighing, I decided to get out of my clothes and take a shower. It wasn't likely that the girl was going to wake up anytime soon so it should be alright.

* * *

 

-Zendaya-

I frowned as I looked around. I was back at the meadow from before, but it was different. Last time it was just a field of grass with a stream, now there were a couple of trees and a waterfall as well.

"Hello? Is anyone there!?"

I called out as I got to my feet and looked around. The wind picked up and whipped my hair about my face. I suddenly felt like someone was behind me and turned around to see the cloaked figure from before.

"Ah!"

I cried as I jumped back a few feet.

**'There is no need to fear me child. As I have said before, I will not hurt you.'**

The figure said and I scoffed at them.

"Oh yeah? Then explain how right after the last time you said that I had the kanji for Loyalty etched into my arm?"

I said and when I got no response from the figure I smirked.

**'Are you not happy with your current situation? Is this not what you wished for?'**

The figure asked and I looked at it as if it were stupid.

"Of course I'm not happy with my current situation! I was suddenly pulled through my computer screen and landed in a world that doesn't exsist!"

I shouted and threw my hands up in the air to add emphasize to my point.

**'Doesn't it? Is the sand in your clothes not real? Same with the bandages wrapped around your stomach?'**

The figure asked and I fell silent.

**'That's what I thought.'**

The figure said and I narrowed my eyes at it.

"So you dragged me into a world full of ninja and other dangers with no way of taking care of myself for what reason? Just because I asked for it?"

I asked as I crossed my arms under my breasts and cocked my hip to the side.

**'I did not leave you defenseless child. You have just yet to access the power within you.'**

At that I dropped my arms and the sour look on my face disappeared.

"What power?"

I asked and heard the figure laugh.

**'That, child, you will have to figure out on your own.'**

The figure said and I opened my mouth to protest when it spoke again.

**'When you get a moment alone, try focusing on the kanji on your arm, you'll know what to do after that.'**

It said and again I was left speechless.

The wind picked up again and I noticed the figure starting to fade.

"Wait! How am I suppose to explain my sudden appearance in their world!?"

I cried out in panic.

**'Don't worry child, it all won't matter when you wake up.'**

The figure said and disappeared leaving me more confused than before.

Looking around, I realized the meadow I was in fading to black and I closed my eyes before opening them to look up at a ceiling I didn't recognize. I heard the sound of running water and slowly sat up. I looked around, but didn't recognize anything.

_Where am I?_

I wondered to herself.

"Oh you're up."

A voice said and I looked up to see a blonde haired girl walk out of a room that I guessed to be a bathroom.

"You think you're up for answering a couple of questions?"

The blonde girl asked as she walked towards the bed and sat down at the end of it.

"Um...sure."

I said with a frown, a little uneasy around the girl sitting in front of me.

"Can you just answer one thing for me?"

I asked and the blonde nodded.

"Sure."

She said with a soft smile and my frown only grew.

"W-Who are you?"


	7. Confusion and Surprises

-Temari-

I frowned at the girl, surely she hadn't forgotten my name already. Then again, I had only told her once.

"My name's Temari. We met earlier remember?"

I asked and when the girl shook her head no I frowned.

"You fell from the sky and knocked my brother to the ground. Then you freaked out, tried to run, my brother tackled you, you hit him, and when we brought you to meet my youngest brother you passed out from blood loss."

I said, hoping by explaining what would happen the girl would remember, but I could see by the surprised look in her scarlet colored eyes that she didn't.

"I-I fell from the sky? That's not possible, I'd have died."

She said and I sighed.

"Look, I know what I saw."

I said and noticed the girl flinch at the tone of my voice and sighed again.

"Fine, let's try something else. You said your name was Zendaya right?"

I asked and when the purple haired girl nodded I smiled. At least they were getting somewhere.

"How old are you?"

I asked and watched as Zendaya looked around the room nervously.

"Don't worry, we're the only ones here."

I said, seeming to be able to pick up on Zendaya's unease.

"I'm nineteen."

She said and I smiled.

"Hm, a year younger than Gaara. You look older."

I said and was thinking of what else to ask Zendaya when she spoke.

"Who's Gaara?"

She asked and I looked up at her in surprise. Had she hit her head going down or did she really not remember?

"He's my youngest brother and the Kazekage of the village."

I explained and watched as Zendaya's eyes widened as she stared down at her hands.

"Where are we?"

She asked and I blinked in shock. Whatever happened between the time Zendaya was asleep and now had defintely effected the girl's memory.

"We're in the village of Suna and right now you're in the spare bedroom of mine, and my brothers' house."

I said and watched as Zendaya's eyes widen and try to get out of bed.

"Hey, hold on. You shouldn't be moving with those wounds."

I said as she eased Zendaya back down on the bed.

"Do you know how you got them?"

I asked and noticed instantly that Zendaya tensed and looked away.

_I'm going to take that as a yes._

I thought to myself as I sat back down on the bed.

"You want to talk about it?"

I asked and Zendaya simply turned her head to look out the window.

I knew when someone didn't want to be bothered.

"Alright, well. You should get some rest. I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

I said before getting to my feet and leaving Zendaya to herself. I could tell the girl was no threat, her chakra signature was that of a civilian and with her being wounded they had nothing to worry about. The only thing that bothered me was the fact that Zendaya apparently couldn't remember anything other than her name, age, and what happened to her to get those wounds.

"This is so troublesome."

I said aloud to myself as I made my way down the stairs. I'd stay here and wait for my brothers to get home, then I'd talk to them and see what they wanted to do with Zendaya.

* * *

-Zendaya-

I didn't like this. I couldn't remember anything. Okay, that was a lie. I could remember who I was, how old I was, who my parents were, and everything that had happened to me up until I fell asleep on my bed after limping home from school after another beating. Other than that I didn't remember anything. Like how I got to where I was. Who that blonde haired chick, Temari was or anything else. I was lost and it scared me.

_Did I really fall from the sky?_

I wondered, looking out the window in the room I was in and looking up at the sky.

**'When you get a moment alone, try focusing on the kanji on your arm, you'll know what to do after that.'**

A voice said and I looked around with wide eyes, thinking that Temari girl had come back but after seeing I was still the only one in the room I frowned.

_This is all so confusing. I just want to go home._

I thought as I struggled to sit up. My breath hitched as my movements aggravated the wound on my stomach, but it wasn't something I hadn't felt before so I was used to it.

_Focus on the kanji on my arm. What kanji? There's nothing there, if there was I would know it._

I thought to myself as I looked at my left arm, but nothing was there and I scoffed at the voice before turning to look at my right arm. As I pushed up the sleeve of my t-shirt my eyes widened.

_W-When did that get there? That wasn't there before._

I wondered as I reached out and ran a finger over the mark etched into my arm. I hissed in pain as I felt a slight sting as I touched it. It was rough to the touch.

"Loyalty."

I read the kanji aloud to myself before dropping my hand.

_Focus on the kanji on my arm and I'll know what to do after that?_

I wondered to myself before sighing and closing my eyes. Honestly, what else did I have to do? I was wounded and bedridden via a blonde haired girl downstairs and I really didn't feel like climbing out a window.

Taking as deep a breath as I dared with my hurt stomach, I cleared my mind and focused only on the kanji on my right arm. I felt a breeze blow in from the open window and shivered slightly, but kept my focus on the kanji. I was about to give up since nothing was happening and I was getting bored when I felt a warm, almost soothing sensation start from the upper part of my right arm, where the kanji was, then slowly spread to the rest of my body. From my arms and legs, going all the way down to my fingers and toes. I opened my eyes only to blink in surprise when I saw my fingertips practically glowing.

"What the...?"

I wondered aloud before the glowing disappeared.

"Weird."

I said as I flipped my hands over and touched each finger to my thumb to make sure nothing was wrong with me.

"Maybe I'm just seeing things."

I mused and was about to lay down when the door to the room suddenly opened and Temari stood in the doorway along with a brown haired guy I didn't recognize.

"What? There's no one here but Zendaya."

Temari said as she and the guy walked into the room. I noticed Temari held a huge fan in one hand and the brown haired guy held what looked ot be a knife of some sort in one of his hands.

"Strange, I could have sworn I felt a really strong chakra signature just now."

Temari said to herself and I looked at her confused and a little wary. I wanted to know why she had such a huge fan out, it was obviously a weapon. And just what was this chakra?

"Umm...what's going on?"

I asked when I finally found my voice and Temari finally turned to look at me.

"It's nothing, I just thought I felt something."

She said before walking towards the door and pushing the brown haired guy out the door before closing it after them.

"Ooookay?"

I wondered aloud to myself before lying back against the pillows on the bed. Wherever I was was strange, but at the moment I didn't care. The bed I was in was warm and I suddenly felt really sleepy.


	8. Remembering and Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Kiteria:_ Thank you to those of you who are actually still reading this. Things WILL be explained, just give me some time to actually write things down. I'll also try to update when I can. Please read and review!

-Temari-

I sighed again as me and Kankuro sat down in the kitchen.

"That was so weird. I could have sworn I felt a strange chakra signature just now."

I said aloud as I sat at the island.

"I did too, but when we got up there no one was there. Just that girl."

Kankuro said and I nodded. It made no sense unless it had come from Zendaya, but that couldn't be right. When they left her chakra was at the level of a civilian like it had been.

"You think someone tried breaking in?"

Kankuro asked and I shook my head.

"Doubtful, and if they had where did they go? Zendaya couldn't have fought them off."

I said and this time Kankuro sighed.

"I don't like this. Everything was fine til that Zendaya girl showed up."

He said and I frowned at my brother, but he was right. There was something about Zendaya that just didn't seem right, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"So what now?"

Kankuro asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"We just wait until Gaara gets home then see what he wants to do about it."

I said and we fell into silence.

* * *

 

-Zendaya-

I sat up and frowned as I found myself in a meadow with trees surrounding it. I could hear a river somewhere and tried to figure out how I got here.

' **You're confused child, allow me to help you.'**

A voice said and I turned around only to have a hand laid on my forehead and flashes of images flew through my mind. Of me falling from the sky after having been pulled in through my computer screen, the struggle and freak out I had before arriving at Suna, then passing out in Gaara's office. I remembered now, I was in the Narutoverse.

**'You remember now?'**

The figure asked as they took their hand back and I nodded.

"Yes. Why did I suddenly forget?"

I asked curiously and the figure laughed.

**'Had you not, you wouldn't have been able to come up with a good enough excuse for how you came to enter this world. I told you all would be taken care of child.'**

The figure said and I frowned.

"But I remember now."

I said and saw the figure shake its cloaked head.

**'True, but as long as you continue to act like you don't remember then you shall be fine. However, you will no longer have any knowledge of what is to come, we can't have you effecting things that are yet to come. But putting that aside, isn't there anything you would like to ask me?'**

The figure asked and I looked up at it and noticed for once that the cloak it wore was open exposing the clothes beneath. It was wearing what looked to be a long, white dress that hung to its body showing it was very much a female.

"Who are you?"

I asked and heard the figure laugh.

**'I still can't tell you that child, but what other questions do you have for me?'**

The figure asked and I thought a moment.

"You said I wouldn't be defenseless once I accessed the power within me correct?"

I asked and the figure nodded.

"Is that what I did when my fingers were glowing earlier?"

I asked and heard the figure infront of me chuckle.

**'You learn quickly child, that's a good thing. But yes, you accessed the power inside you and it is now at your disposal, but you will have to learn to use it.'**

The figure said and I sighed. I had a feeling that it would say that.

"How can I get home?"

I asked after a while. Despite the fact I had always wondered what it would be like to be a ninja and be in the Narutoverse it was just too much for me, I wouldn't be able to survive here.

**'That child, is up to you.'**

The figure said and my brow creased in confusion.

"Up to me? I want to go home now though and I'm still here!"

I snapped but the figure simply shook its head.

**'You think you want to go home because you are not willing to accept the gift that has been given to you. Think about it child, do you truly wish to go home as you are or are you willing to try and become strong?'**

The figure asked and I froze. I didn't want to go home to be honest. I didn't want to go back to my abusive father who blamed me for my mother's death or the people at my school who pretended to be my friends, but hurt me in any way they could.

"No."

I said and felt tears in my eyes.

"I don't want to go home. But I'm too weak to do anything."

I said as the tears fell down my face.

**'Then become strong child. Learn what it is like to be someone who is not afraid of others, but someone who is not afraid to stand up to those who are out to hurt you and those you love. Learn to be strong. Build bonds, loyalty and love will guide you. Keep both in your heart as you learn, and if you ever need me I will be with you.'**

The figure said before things started to fade again, but this time I didn't call out after the figure as it started to fade. Instead I just stayed where I was as I wiped at the tears streaming down my face. I would do just that, I would learn to be strong. I would become a ninja, only question was, how?

* * *

 

-Gaara-

I frowned at what my brother and sister told me.

"So you felt an unfamiliar chakra signature from upstairs in the room the girl is staying in, you went to check it out and no one was there but the girl?"

I asked and they both nodded.

"And you're sure it couldn't have come from her?"

I asked and Temari shook her head.

"No. The last time I checked she had the same chakra signature as a civilian. The one we felt was closer to..."

She started, but trailed off which caught my attention.

"Closer to what Temari?"

I asked and she looked me in the eyes.

"Closer to yours or Naruto's."

She said and I stared at her before looking away. Naruto and I had more chakra than others because we were both Jinchuriki. The fact my sister says that this girl they found was in the same room as where they felt similar chakra coming from didn't set right with me.

Perhaps we should go see this girl for ourselves.

Shukaku said and I couldn't help but agree.

"Is she still in the room you put her in?"

I asked as I got to my feet.

"Uh, yeah, but you're not thinking of-"

The rest of what Temari was saying got cut off as I used my sand to disappear from the kitchen and appear outside of the girl's room on the second floor. I loved my siblings, but sometimes they were too careless.

Using my sand to open the door, I silently slipped into the room to see the girl from my office sitting up in the bed with her knees drawn up, her arms drapped across her lap and her head turned to look out the window as the sun set over the horizon. From my spot I could see her clearly. Her pale olive skin stood out against the dark, amethyst of her hair, but it was a good match on her. I couldn't see her eyes because her bangs were in the way, but I could see she didn't seem to have to stay in that bed like Temari said she should. I could barely see the bandages wrapped around her stomach from where her black shirt rose up, but it didn't seem too serious from what I could see.

Deciding to make my presence known I used my sand to shut the door loud enough to gain her attention. I hadn't expected her to be so out of it that she jumped in bed and whipped her head around to stare at me with wide eyes. Once I saw her eyes I couldn't look away. I could see a lot in her scarlet eyes. Shock, confusion, curiosity, and even pain. But the thing that made it hard for me to look away was that she didn't have fear anywhere in her eyes.

"H-Hello?"

She said, but it came out more of a question and I fought the urge to smile.

"Sorry, I knocked."

I lied quickly and saw the girl blush.

"I didn't hear, sorry."

She said and I made my way towards the chair by the bed and sat down.

"You did seem to be deep in thought."

I said and saw the girl nod before turning her attention back to the window.

How is it she can just look out the window like I'm not even here? Why isn't she afraid?

I wondered with a frown.

Remember what your sister said. She doesn't remember anything and any girl who suddenly falls out of the sky I doubt knows about you or your past.

Shukaku said reasonably and I mentally nodded in agreement. He was right, but I just wasn't used to people not looking at me in fear.

"So...who are you? Temari said something about a brother, but since you're not the brunette I saw earlier..."

The girl said, bringing me out of my thoughts and saw she was looking at me now.

"I'm the Kazekage of Suna, but also Temari's youngest brother."

I explained and watched as the girl's eyes widened slightly before she nodded.

"What about you?"

I asked and she looked at me confused.

"What's your name?"

I clarified and saw the girl blush again.

"Oh, sorry. My name's Zendaya Ralts."

She said with a smile and I blinked in surprise at the fact she was smiling at me. I may not feel the need to kill to prove my existence anymore and Shukaku's bloodlust may be gone, but in the time since the attack on Konoha I still hadn't had anyone other than my friends or my siblings smile at me. I wasn't so sure how it made me feel.

"So you have no idea of how you came upon my brother and sister?"

I asked, deciding to get right down to one of the reasons I had come up here in the first place.

* * *

 

-Zendaya-

I wasn't expecting anyone to come up after Temari and Kankuro, so I had started thinking of ways to become a ninja when the door suddenly closed. I jumped in surprise and turned around only to look into the sea-foam green eyes of none other than Gaara. I tried to ignore the way he was looking at me even though I had my attention on the horizon outside I could still feel his eyes on me. I finally decided to break the silence. I pretended to still not know anythig and listened as he introduced himself as the Kazekage before telling me he was Temari's youngest brother. I even pretended to be surprised by that. The figure was right, whenever I woke up all I could remember about the Narutoverse was up to when the Akatsuki attacked Suna and kidnapped Gaara. Other than that I didn't know what was going to happen, but I did still remember everything else. Including who Gaara was, and Kankuro. The Chunin exams, Gaara's past, and everything else, but for now it seemed like a good idea to just pretend to be clueless.

Gaara's question pulled me out of my thoughts.

"No. Temari told me I fell from the sky, but if I did wouldn't I be dead?"

I asked curiously and waited for his response. Hopefully he couldn't tell I was lying.

"Hn."

Was the only response I got and I wanted to roll my eyes.

"Temari said you were injured."

He suddenly said and I frowned slightly, wondering where he was going with this.

"Yes, but its nothing I haven't dealt with before."

I said without meaning to and snapped a hand up to my mouth with wide eyes so I didn't let anything else slip. The last thing I wanted was pity.

"I see."

He said and silence fell between them afterwards. I glanced up at him to see him looking out the window instead of at me. I sighed slightly and let my hand fall back to my lap.

"What do you guys plan on doing with me now?"

I asked the question that had been plaguing my mind since I woke up in Kankuro's arms.

"You don't seem to be a threat and since you can't remember anything, I don't see the harm in allowing you to stay here."

He said and I looked at him surprised. Out of everything he could have possibly said, that was the last thing I had expected.

"R-Really?"

I asked and he turned away from the window to look at me.

"Yes."

He said and I couldn't help but smile as I looked back out the window. Maybe finding a way to become a ninja would be easier than I thought. At least now I had a place to stay.

"I'll let you get some rest."

Gaara said before leaving me to my thoughts.


	9. Acts and Spring Cleaning

**-A WEEK LATER-**

-Zendaya-

I sighed as I unwound the bandages around my stomach, I was glad that the wound had finally healed. I'd decided to put off trying to become a ninja until I was healed, that way I'd be able to try my hardest with no limitations. Temari and her brothers had also kept their word about allowing me to stay in Suna, but after the first two days I had expected to be moved to a different house, but when Temari told me Gaara had decided to let me stay with them I had been too shocked to respond. So now, not only had I met my anime crush, but I was also living with him and his siblings in the one place I never thought to be able to go, the Narutoverse. To be honest, I had thought the first couple of nights that once I went to sleep that I'd wake up to find it was all a dream, but after a while I realized it wasn't, but I wasn't sure if I was happy about that or scared by it.

Sighing, I balled up the linen that had been wrapped around my stomach and threw it in the trashcan before going over to the wardrobe and pulling out something to wear. Temari had gone shopping for me since, according to Temari, I was 'too weak' to do it myself. I would have complained, but when Temari came back with clothes that seemed to fit my style perfectly I found I couldn't really complain.

Pulling on the black cargo pants, then the ninja mesh long sleeve top, and finally the black tube top I looked at myself in the mirror and frowned. The outfit was fine. The pants hugged my slim waist and the top and mesh shirt exposed the top of my shoulders, but nothing else. It looked fine, but what had me frowning was my hair. I never did like having it down. Grabbing the purple ponytail holder from around my wrist, I pulled it up into a high ponytail, but left my bangs down to hide my eyes. People might be more accepting of my looks here than back home, but while they were okay with my purple hair I was still pretty sure my scarlet colored eyes would freak people out.

Now smiling at my reflection, I slid on my ninja shoes that Temari gave me before slipping out of my room. After a week of forced bedrest I was ready to get out of the house. As huge as it was, I felt cramped.

"So what are we going to do now?"

I heard a voice ask as I silently made my way down the stairs. It sounded like Kankuro's voice. Curious, I silently made my way towards where it was coming from and peered around the corner only to see Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara sitting around the island in the kitchen.

Wonder what they're talking about?

I wondered to myself, but soon my question was answered.

"She's healed now, but I still doubt that she's any kind of threat."

Temari said and my eyes widened when I realized they were talking about me. I could understand that they didn't trust me considering I did fall out of the sky, but even if I was able to be a threat to anyone I would never hurt any of them.

"I don't know, but-"

Kankuro started, but was cut off by Gaara who had been quiet up until now.

"Perhaps we should resume this conversation when its just the three of us."

He said and I froze. I'd been found out.

"What? What are you talking about Gaara, we're the only ones down here."

Kankuro said and before I could even turn and pretend to be coming down the stairs the door to the kitchen slid open the rest of the way putting me right in the line of sight of both Kankuro and Temari. They both stared at me in shock before narrowing their eyes at me.

"Uh...hi."

I said awkwardly trying to act innocent like I hadn't just been caught listening in on their conversation, but when they kept their narrowed eyes full of suspicion on me I sighed and dropped the act.

"Whatever, don't trust me. Not my fault I can't remember shit."

I said, slightly angry before turning and walking past Kankuro and right out the door.

* * *

 

-Gaara-

I had heard the moment Zendaya had walked down the stairs, but was wondering when my siblings would pick up on her presence. Considering she wasn't a ninja, she was quite good at remaining silent like one. Neither Temari nor Kankuro had noticed her presence until I had announced it. Once I did, I noticed they both narrowed their eyes at the purple haired girl. She had tried acting like she hadn't been listening in on their conversation, but after a while of my siblings all but glaring at her she sighed and shocked me with her attitude. Then when she just walked right past Kankuro and out the door like nothing had happened made me smirk slightly. She may not remember falling from the sky, but it seemed she was finally coming out of her shell.

"See, that's why I don't like her."

Kankuro said and I mentally scoffed at my brother.

"Is that why you were staring at her ass?"

I asked simply before getting to my feet and leaving the room. I saw no reason to stay in the room, and I was curious as to where Zendaya was going considering she was still relatively new to the village.

* * *

 

-Kankuro-

I was shocked at my brother's statement.

"How can he say that so calmly when he knows nothing about that?"

I asked and heard Temari laugh at me.

"Because Kankuro, unlike you, Gaara isn't a pervert."

She said simply before walking out of the room.

"Hey!"

I called out offended after a while, but it was too late, my sister was already gone.

* * *

 

-Zendaya-

I looked around and smiled slightly to myself when I saw the big space between two buildings. There were crumbling walls outlining it, almost like there had once been a building there, but it was gone now.

"Perfect."

I said aloud to myself as I walked past what I guessed used to be the doorway, but my smile fell as soon as I saw the pile of junk littering the ground.

"Well damn."

I cursed, but this was the best place I'd found and I really didn't want to go somewhere else. This was far enough away from the Kazekage manor that Temari and them wouldn't find me, and far enough away from the street that I wouldn't be seen or bother anyone. Sighing slightly, I reached up and tightened my ponytail before deciding to get to work. A little spring cleaning never hurt no one.

After what felt like a million years, I finally managed to move the last of the junk to where I'd been dumping all of it. At the end of an alleyway that was already littered with garbage. I felt kinda bad for just dumping it there, but I had to move it. Looking around at the now cleared spot I plopped down on the ground exhausted.

_Oh wow, I've really gotten lazy since coming here._

I thought to myself with a frown before leaning back on my hands and staring up at the now setting sun. I blinked in surprise at the fact I'd been busy for so long, when I got here the sun had just risen.

"At least I have a place to practice now."

I said aloud to myself before pushing myself to my feet and starting the trek back to the Kazekage manor. I just couldn't call that place home, even if I was staying there. Home was where you felt welcomed, loved. I didn't feel that when I was there. If anything I felt mistrusted, unwanted, and watched.

I opened the door and after no one coming in demanding where I'd been, I quickly made my way upstairs and to my room. I only managed to kick my shoes off and make it to the bed before collapsing. I couldn't remember the last time I had been so tired, but it was well worth it. I had decided to become a ninja, and I was going to stick to it, even if I had to do it by myself.


	10. So It Begins

-Gaara-

I was sitting on the roof watching the moon like always when I saw a flash of purple out of the corner of my eye. Curious, I watched as Zendaya snuck back into the house and quietly made her way back to her room. I followed her, but stopped outside her room. I saw her kick off her shoes, then collapse on the bed. I heard her breathing even out and was surprised she'd fallen asleep that quickly, but then again she had been gone for several hours and who knows what she could have been up to?

Not seeing any reason to linger, I turned and walked down the hall to my own bedroom before sitting down at my desk and picking up from where I'd left off earlier on one of the many scrolls littering the top of the desk. It seemed like my job as Kazekage never ended, but it was well worth it.

* * *

 

-Zendaya-

I groaned as I opened my eyes. I saw the sun filtering in through my window and sat up groggily and rubbed the sleep from my eyes only to frown when I felt dirty. Looking down at myself and remembering what I'd done yesterday and the fact that I hadn't bothered to get the dirt and grime off me I quickly got up and made beeline for the bathroom for a quick shower.

Stepping out of the bathroom and back into my room, I felt much better now that I was clean and headed for the wardrobe by the bed and pulled out a pair of cargo shorts the same color as the desert sand that surrounded the village I was in and a maroon colored shirt that I pulled over a light blue tube top. Pulling my hair up in a ponytail again I made my way downstairs again. i was slightly shocked that neither Temari nor Kankuro were up, but i didn't dwell on it. i personally didn't want to deal with people who didn't think I was trustworthy. I may not have done anything to make them really mistrust me personally, but I hadn't done anything to make them trust me either.

Sighing slightly, I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Not seeing anything to eat I frowned, I knew I needed to eat, but the short time I've been here I found out that Temari absolutely sucked at cooking and Kankuro and Gaara were no better and I doubted they trusted me enough to eat anything I'd make. Sighing again, I grabbed an apple from the bowl of fruit on the island and turned to head for the door only to run right into someone and fall back on my ass.

"Owww..."

I mumbled as I rubbed my sore backside before looking up to see who I'd run into only for my eyes to widen and blush slightly when I saw Gaara standing above me with his arms crossed, glaring down at me with an unreadable look in his sea-foam green eyes.

_At least he doesn't look at me the same way his brother and sister do._

I thought to myself before getting to my feet.

"Sorry, I wasn't really paying much attention to where I was going."

I said softly, not looking at him for fear of blushing even more. When he said nothing I lifted my head only to see he was nowhere to be found.

Frowning at his sudden disappearance, I angrily picked my apple back up, wiped it off on my shirt before biting into it and heading out the door. Even if I did think he was hot, that was still no excuse to be rude.

* * *

 

-Gaara-

I watched as Zendaya looked up at me in shock from the ground after having run into me, if I hadn't been so deep in thought I would have moved out of the way. But what shocked me was the fact my sand hadn't blocked her and she'd actually run into me. When she refused to meet my eyes I felt a little saddened that it seemed she really was just like everyone else until I heard her apologize. I wasn't sure what to say in response to that so I simply nodded to her slightly before leaving the room. I had no reason to stay, I had simply come downstairs to find my sister since I needed to talk to her, but seeing as how she wasn't here I'd just look for her elsewhere.

* * *

 

-Zendaya-

I looked around to make sure I was alone before walking to my spot from yesterday. I smiled at the fact the sun hadn't touched it yet so it was shaded, if only a little bit.

_Okay, so I have a place to practice and I'm willing, but that doesn't mean I have any idea what to do._

I thought to myself as I finished the last of my apple and threw the core in a random direction. Some animal would find it, eventually.

**'As I said child, focus on the kanji on your arm. I will help you the rest of the way until someone else can help you.'**

The voice of the figure from my dreams said and I scoffed at what it said last. Like anyone would be willing to help me become a ninja, they still thought me to be a threat. If they found me trying to become a ninja they'd think I was a spy or something like that.

**'The first thing you need to do is work on chakra control. You have your own chakra, I gave it to you when I gave you that kanji.'**

The voice said.

"Ha! See, I knew you were the one to do that!"

I said aloud before slapping my hand to my mouth and blushing at practically talking to myself.

**'Hahaha, your chakra has already spread throughout your body since you tapped into it the first time. Now, you just need to work on controlling it.'**

The voice said and I frowned at the fact I was being laughed at.

_Well how do you suppose I do that?_

I asked, putting my hands on my hips getting slightly impatient.

**'Simple child, meditation and then concentration. This may take a while, so I suggest you take a seat.'**

The voice said and I simply sighed, but complied with what the voice said. The figure was the only thing that seemed to be helping me since having pulled me into the Narutoverse so I would do as it wished, besides, I really didn't feel like going back to that house.

**'Good, now, focus.'**


	11. Mistrust and Determination

-Zendaya-

I opened my eyes and noticed the sun was setting. The voice, whom I'd decided to call Emma, had told me the first thing I had to do was to be able to access my chakra. She said to do that I had to be focused, therefore meaning meditation. I'd managed to focus and felt that weird sensation i'd felt in my room that time and emma told me that was the feeling of my chakra. She told me when i could focus my chakra enought that I could walk up the side of one of the walls that we could work on jutsus.

I sighed as I got to my feet. Over seven hours of medidtation and focusing on my chakra and I knew I could call on it at will. Only question was, could I distribute it enough so I could walk up the wall?

_Well, I'll never know if I don't try._

I thought before doing the single hand sign Emma had shown me to help focus my chakra. I forced it to my feet before placing one foot on the wall. Taking a shaky breath, I then carefully lifted my other foot then placed it on the wall as well. I took two more steps up the wall before turning to look back down at the sandy ground.

"Hell yeah!"

I said with a smile before I felt my feet slip and I found out just how unsoft the ground really was.

"Owww..."

I said, rubbing my sore butt before glaring at the wall.

**'You have to stay focused child, until it becomes second nature.'**

Emma said and I growled at her before sighing and getting to my feet. She was right.

_I'll try again tomorrow. I don't need Temari or Kankuro to come looking for me. I don't think Gaara's too bothered by me._

I thought in response to Emma before I started to head back to the manor. I could already tell I was going to be sore as hell tomorrow.

* * *

-Gaara-

I noticed Zendaya came home late again last night and I followed her like I had the first time. This time, she went into the bathroom and took a shower before collapsing onto her bed. I was surprised whens he woke up before Temari, but I could tell by the way she walked that she was sore for some reason. That made me all the more curious about where exactly she goes during the day and what she's doing.

"Hey Gaara, do you have any missions for us?"

Temari asked as she and Kankuro finally walked into the kitchen, joining me and Zendaya who was eating a sandwhich that had bacon, lettuce, and tomato on it. I had to admit, it looked and smelled wonderful and I was half tempted to ask her to make me one, but I doubted if she would. It seemed she thought everyone mistrussted her. It wasn't that I mistrusted her, I knew she wouldn't hurt me or my siblings even if she was able to, she just wasn't that kind of person.

"As a matter of fact, yes."

I said, finally answering my sister's question. I noticed Temari look at Zendaya warily, like she didn't wish for the purple haired girl to hear, and Kankuro looked at the sandwhich in her hand hungrily.

"Stop staring."

Zendaya said coldly and I wasn't sure if she was tlaking about Kankuro or Temari, but it didn't seem to matter since they didn't listen. I heard Zendaya sigh before finishing her sandwhich and getting to her feet suddenly, which made Temari reach for her fan. Zendaya glared at all three of us with her piercing, scarlet colored eyes before simply walking out the door as she had done the day before.

* * *

-Temari-

When i walked into the kitchen with Kankuro, following the smell of food I was both curious and wary. When i saw Zendaya sitting at the island with my baby brother I didn't like it. I knew Gaara could more than take care of himself, but there was just something about Zendaya that I didn't trust. I asked if Gaara had any missions for Kankuro and I and when he said he did I suddenly didn't want Zendaya to hear about it, whatever it may be.

"Stop staring."

She said coldly, but I ignored her comment. Considering she wasn't from here, had scars and wounds she refused to talk about, and fell from the sky out of nowhere she really wasn't doing anything to help me think she wasn't a threat, no matter how little chakra she had. I tensed and reached for my fan when she suddenly stood up, but when all she did was glare at me and my siblings before walking out the door I relaxed. I really didn't like her.

* * *

-Zendaya-

I really wanted to be pissed that they still treated me like I couldn't be trusted, but if anything it just hurt. If I knew of a way to show them I could be trusted I would, but I didn't.

**'It will just take time child. Just like your training.'**

Emma said and I sighed as I reached my spot.

_Yeah, but it still hurts. It reminds me of some of the looks I got at school because of Senna and Saki._

I thought before sighing again. Shaking my head, I decided to ignore my feeling for the moment and focus on mastering my chakra control. If nothing else, I would have this shit mastered by the end of the day or my name wasn't Zendaya Nicole Ralts.


	12. Focus

-Gaara-

I'd told Temari and Kankuro about the mission to the Land of Lightning and that it would take about three weeks, but it seemed they were all too eager to go and I knew it was because they didn't like being around Zendaya. Truth be told she felt the same, I could see how she reacted to the looks my siblings gave her. It made me feel a little bad for her since there wasn't really anything she could do to change their minds.

"Bye lil bro!"

Kankuro called to me before leaving to head for the village gates.

"By Gaara, keep an eye on things okay?"

Temari said before leaving as well. I knew what she meant, but I didn't say anything. Where I trusted Zendaya enough not to worry, my siblings did not.

Sighing, I decided to head to my office, I'm sure there was something I could do to entertain me for a few minutes.

* * *

-Zendaya-

I managed to fully walk up the wall no problem by the time the sun reached the middle of the sky.

_There, I did it. Now what?_

I asked as I laid on my back, staring up at the sky as I tried catching my breath. It had been a lot harder than I'd thought.

**'You are now ready to learn jutsus, but first you must learn the hand signs. Sit up.'**

Emma said and I groaned, but did as she said.

**'Now pay attention child, the wrong hand signs could be the only difference between life or death.'**

She said and I laughed nervously.

_No pressure._

I thought sarcastically.

**'None at all.'**

Emma said and I could practically _hear_ the smile in her voice before I saw a blinding light, then Emma was standing infront of me.

"Ah!"

I screamed in shock before falling back on the ground.

**"Must you do that _every_ time you see me?"**

She asked and I scowled at her as I sat back up.

"I do when you sneak up on me like that!"

I snapped and she held up her hands in a sign of surrender and I sighed.

"So are you really here, or is this one of those I'm the only one who can see and hear you type things?"

I asked curiously.

**"What do you think?"**

She said in response and again, though I couldn't see it on her cloaked face, I could tell she was smiling.

_Wonderful, like I need to give people more of a reason not to trust me._

I thought sourly and heard Emma chuckle at my thoughts.

_What's the world coming to when a girl can't even think to herself?_

I asked and when I got no response I smiled.

**"Focus child, you still have a lot to learn."**

Emma said and I sighed for what felt like the hundreth time today before listening to every word Emma said.

* * *

-Kankuro-

Temari and I were only a few miles away from Suna. It seemed both she and I had wanted out of the village as soon as possible. I felt a little bad for not trusting Zendaya, I mean, she didn't seem all that bad, but I felt like she knew more than she was telling us and from how Temari acted aorund her, I'm guessing my sister felt the same way. I couldn't help but wonder what would happen in the three weeks we'd be gone. I guess I wouldn't know until we got back.


	13. Anger and Curiosity

-Gaara-

I finally managed to finish signing the seemingly endless stream of paperwork the council kept sending me. I pulled open the door and headed out into the street. It was almost completely dark out, but it was nearing midnight so I wasn't too surprised to find the streets deserted. As I walked back to the manor I couldn't help but think about Zendaya. She'd been here for a little while now and everyone, my siblings included, didn't trust her. I was wondering how she was dealing with it.

_Wait a second, why do I care?_

I wondered to myself as I realized I was worrying about her.

Shaking my head and clearing it of thoughts about the purple haired girl currently living with us, I enjoyed the rest of the walk back before walking insde and to the kitchen. Once there I frowned. As much as Temari's cooking was horrible and debateably edible, it was the only thing we had to eat. Sighing and ignoring my growling stomach, i turned and headed upstairs to my room.

* * *

-Zendaya-

**"Try again."**

Emma said simply and I mentally groaned, but did as she told me. For the past several hours I had been trying to make a clond of myself. It was the only jutsu Emma knew apparently.

I did the proper hand signs and used the right amount of chakra and I heard a soft poof beside me before turning to see a copy of me, if I was two feet tall and had a lip the size of Texas.

"Dammit!"

I cursed as I released the jutsu and the clone disappeared.

**"What the heck was** _that_?"

Emma asked, but I stayed quiet.

**"I'm tired of this. If you can't even make a simple shadow clone then there is no hope for you to become a ninja."**

She said coldy and I looked at her in shock.

"You said you'd help me! I just need to practice."

I said, but she held up a hand.

**"If you haven't been able to do it by now then I suggest you give up. You obviously don't have the will to become a ninja."**

She said before fading away, leaving me to stand there with my mouth hanging open and tears stinging my eyes. The one person I thought would support and encourage me just told me to give up. I'd trusted her to help me, not give up on me.

When I felt my tears fall down my face I was snapped out of my shocked state and my shock was replaced by anger.

"You fucking bitch! You said you'd help me become a ninja you stupid fucking cloaked little whore!"

I said before angrily wiping away my tears. Crying never solved things before and it sure as hell won't solve things now.

"I'll show you not having the will to become a ninja."

I said before doing the single hand sign Emma had told me experienced ninja could use before focusing my chakra and flaring it out.

I heard several almost silent poofs around me and glanced around to see twelve, absolutely perfect copies of myself. I didn't have a chance to enjoy the moment before I felt dizzy and the world started to spin. I fell to the ground, looking up at the sky as I heard my clones disperse. I couldn't find the energy to get up, I couldn't even move.

"Now who's hopeless as a ninja?"

I asked before my vision started to blur. I was blacking out again and tried fighting it, but I wasn't doing so well.

**'You may become a ninja yet child.'**

I heard Emma say in my mind before I lost the fight to stay concious and the world went black.

* * *

-Gaara-

I noticed that Zendaya never came home last night and when the sun rose she still hadn't returned. I didn't like it, especially not after feeling that unfamiliar flare of chakra from somewhere in the village last night.

After a couple more hours passed since the sun came up over the horizon I decided to look for my now missing house guest.

_**Why do you care so much about this girl?** _

Shukaku asked as I jumped across the rooftops, searching my village for the only purple haired person I'd ever met.

_I don't care, I'm simply curious._

I said as I turned and started looking around towards the east.

**_Are you sure that's all it is?_ **

He asked and I growled at him for suggesting otherwise.

_Yes, I'm sure._

I said and heard him laugh. Even if he wasn't making me want to kill to prove my existence and satisfy his thirst anymore he still enjoyed tormenting me. I was about to tell him to leave me alone when I saw Zendaya.

I jumped down and landed silently next to her.

_**She fell asleep, really?** _

Shukaku asked and I rolled my eyes at him.

"She's not asleep, she passed out."

I said before crouching down and picking her up. My eyes widened as I recognized the chakra I'd felt last night. What I couldn't believe was the fact that it seemed to be coming from Zendaya.

_I thought Temari said she had the same amount of chakra as a civilian._

I thought, but seeing as how neither of my siblings were here at the moment and the girl in question was passed out I sighed and decided to figure things out later.

Once she was settled in my arms I used my sand to get us back to the manor. I walked to her room and laid her down on the bed. She whimpered in her sleep and I froze as I was pulling away. I looked her over, but saw no wounds to explain the sound she'd made.

I noticed her shirt had ridden up and exposed the pale olive skin beneath. My eyes were drawn to the pale scar on her right side that seemed to disappear beneath the fabric of her shirt. I found myself reaching out and pushing her shirt up so I could see the scar, only to see more than I'd expected to. There were multiple almost healed bruises around her navel from her wound before that had healed and more littering her skin further up. I looked from her stomach to her wrists and my eyes narrowed when I saw the fain, almost invisible lines around them before gently grabbing her arms and pushing the sleeves of her top up, exposing her arms only to see more scars and bruises.

I pushed her sleeves back down and fixed her top before looking at the faint line aorund her neck. I reached out and lightly traced a finger along the line and found myself frowning.

_Just what kind of life had she been living before coming here?_

I wondered before looking up at her sleeping face. Her purple hair fell around her face, framing it as she slept. As I continued to look at her I found my curiosity about her grow. I wanted to know about her. How she acted when she didn't feel mistrusted. What had happened to her to get all those scars. and what had caused her to try and end her life.

"I'll figure you out."

I said aloud to myself, deciding to finally do something about my curiosity in the purple haired girl before me.


	14. Split Second Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, Emma decided to be a bitch, but it worked out in the end. I know Zendaya isn't a ninja, she's still learning. I know what I'm doing(hopefully)so just bear with me a lil longer and you'll see what I have planned. Trust me, it'll be worth it. Please read and review and tell me what you think!

-Zendaya-

I slowly opened my eyes expecting the harsh light of the sun since I knew where I'd passed out, but instead I was met with the normal lighting of the room I always woke up in. I groaned as I sat up, my entire body felt sore.

_How did I get here?_

I wondered before I got to my feet and headed towards the bathroom. Maybe the hot water of a shower will help ease my muscles and help me think.

Despite wanting to remember how I got back to my room I couldn't. And on top of that I didn't even know why I'd passed out in the first place.

**'Chakra exhaustion child. You did something your body wasn't used to and in your anger used far more chakra than what was requred to perform the jutsu.'**

Emma said and I sighed as I headed downstairs. I had one of my questions answered, but what about the other one?

**'Really child? I'd have thought it would be fairly obvious. Someone found you and brought you home.'**

She said and I frowned as I walked into the kitchen and started making me something to eat.

_But who?_

I wondered.

**'Who's the only person in the village who doesn't look at you like you can't be trusted?'**

Emma asked as I finished cooking and cut everything off. I looked down at the plate of eggs and bacon and noticed I'd made too much. Sighing I just made a bacon and egg sandwhich and leaned against the counter as I ate.

_Why though?_

I wondered. I didn't know where Gaara was and I wanted to thank him. I sighed as I finished my sandwhich before deciding to wrap up the plate of excess food and writing a quick note before leaving and going back to my spot. I may not be able to thank him in person, but I'm sure he'd appreciate the food.

* * *

-Gaara-

When I walked into the kitchen I could tell Zendaya was already gone and had to admit that whatever she was doing she was dedicated to it. I was about to leave and head to the Kazekage tower when I saw something on the counter. I walked over to it to see a plate of food, enough to make a sandwhich like Zendaya always ate. I saw the note ontop and read it.

_'Thank you for bringing me back home. Enjoy the meal._

_-Zendaya'_

I blinked in shock before grabbing the plate and making a sandwhich like I'd seen Zendaya do. Once I bit into it I realized why she ate them all the time, they were really good.

**_This girl is rather interesting._ **

Shukaku said as I finished eating. It had been a while since he'd said anything.

_Hn._

I said in response before heading to the Kazekage tower to get to work. I still wanted to know how my sister couldn't tell Zendaya had so much chakra. Then again, I myself didn't notice it until I was crouched down next to her. Despite my curiosity of what Zendaya was up and who she really was, I had a village to look after.

* * *

-Zendaya-

**"Good child, you've gotten the hang of distributing your chakra."**

Emma said and I looked at the six clones infront of me. It was then that I thought of something.

_Hey Emma, if I'm to be a ninja I need to learn to fight. Think you could help me there?_

I asked and she turned to look at me.

**"That you do. The best thing I'd suggest is using your clones."**

She said before disappearing.

"Well _that's_ helpful!"

I snapped before sighing and looking at my clones.

"Fine, let's try this."

I said before having all of them charge at me.

I put my hands on my knees as I tried to catch my breath. Out of the six clones only one was left. I wasn't so naive as to think that fighting for real would be like fighting clones of myself, but at least I knew enough to do something other than stand there like a bump on a log.

I jumped back as my last clone ran at me. I stumbled slightly and it swung its arm out to hit me, but I regained my balance and moved to the left, dodging its fist before kicking its feet out from under it, making it fall to the ground and disappear in a puff of smoke.

I straightened up and smiled. I'd come a pretty long way so far, but I knew I was nowhere near close to being a ninja.

**'Rest child, you've done enough for now.'**

Emma said and I was going to argue, but my body was practically screaming at me to rest so I nodded before deciding to walk around the village a bit. I decided to go to a few shops to see if I could buy a couple of kunai or shurikens so I could practice with those, but every time I asked the shopowners all but kicked me out of their shops. After the fifth time I just gave up.

I walked around some more before stopping. I looked around and was surprised to see I was standing onto of the Kazekage tower. I sighed before sitting down and letting my legs hang over the edge as I laid back and looked up at the sky. I hated how everyone treated me like some criminal who couldn't be trusted. I hadn't even _done_ anything.

"Hey, did you hear that Temari-sama and Kankuro-sama went to the Land of Lighting on a mission?"

I heard someone ask and sat up and looked around confused. No one else was up here but me.

"Yeah I did. I wonder what they're doing over there."

A different voice said and I moved to the edge of the tower and leaned over to see a window. I peeked inside and saw a room full of scrolls and two people inside.

"I don't know, but-"

The rest of what the person said was cut off as both people left the room and closed the door after them.

I waited a few minutes before crawling in through the window. I was really good at climbing, I had to be sometimes to get away from Senna and the jocks. Looking around the room I read the scrolls as I went. There were scrolls on cooking, history, and other things I didn't really care about. It was like a giant library of scrolls. I was about to leave when a scroll caught my attention. It was a scroll of jutsus and how to perform them.

_I could take it, everyone already doesn't trust me._

I thought, but didn't move to do so. Did I really want to give them a reason to mistrust me further?

Before I could think about it anymore the door opened and I quickly ducked behind a shelf of scrolls. I saw someone grab a bunch of scrolls and stuff them in a bag. I was going to mind my own business until he took the scroll I'd been looking at. When he moved towards the window and jumped out. With a random spur of the moment decision, I ran over to the window and jumped out after him. I collided with him in the air and we both fell towards the ground. To hell if I was going to let this guy steal from the Kazekage. Gaara was the only one who didn't look at me like I'd done something wrong. The only one who seemed to treat me like a real person.


	15. Thieves and Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Kiteria:_ Keep in mind my fingers sometimes can't keep up with my brain, so please excuse any obvious spelling errors like adn or het or ot ect... I'll try going back and catching them, but no promises.

-Zendaya-

I felt the wind blowing my hair past my face, but I focused on the kid I'd jumped out the window after and saw him turn around and glare up at me.

He tried to push me away from him, but I grabbed onto the front of hist shirt and we both landed harshly on the sandy street. I gasped as I tried to regain my breathing. I hadn't expected it to hurt that much when we landed. When I heard coughing beside me I turned and saw the kid from earlier getting to his feet.

_Oh no you don't._

I thought before getting up and chasing after him once he'd taken off.

I ran after him and had to admit he was pretty fast, but after all the times I'd had to run away from the people at my school trying to hurt me I'd gotten pretty fast and really good at avoiding objects in my way. So while the kid infront of me was having issues dodging people and occasionally running into someone, I simply weaved in and out of the people and started gaining on him.

I saw him duck down a street and smiled knowing where he was heading. I may have only been here the majority of five days, but I had walked around the village enough earlier today to know where he was headed was a dead end. Fine by me, I didn't want others to see anyways.

* * *

-Gaara-

I sighed as I laid my head down on my desk. For once the council had nothing for me to approve of or read over, nothing to bug me about period and I was bored. Hell, even Shukaku was leaving me in peace for once. It was complete and utter silence and it was driving me insane.

Just when I thought I might die of boredom there was an almost silent poof from the corner of my office. I looked up to see an ANBU black ops member crouched with their head down.

"What is it?"

I asked curiously.

"Several scrolls have been taken from the library upstairs and the person we believe to have done it is on the run."

The ANBU member said, but I could tell there was more.

"What else?"

I asked sitting up.

"T-The purple haired girl Temari-sama and Kankuro-sama brought to the village was seen chasing after him."

The ANBU said and my eyes widened slightly at the news. Why would Zendaya be chasing after a thief?

"What are you still doing here? Get moving!"

I snapped before growing in annoyance when I saw the ANBU still hadn't move. Deciding to take matters into my own hands I used my sand to get to the roof, then started off in the direction I felt Zendaya's chakra. Ever since having found her passed out I've been able to pick up on her chakra signature. It was far different from that of a civilian, but it wasn't quite like mine or Naruto's, but it was slowly getting there.

I jumped from one rooftop and stopped when I heard a voice. I looked down to see a kid about a year or two younger than me with black hair cut short around his face with brown eyes carrying a bag around his chest. My eyes instantly stopped as soon as I saw a familiar purple haired figure stepping towards him from the mouth of the alleyway they were in. Apparently she'd chased him to a dead end, only question was what would happen now?

* * *

-Zendaya-

I'd followed the kid into the alleyway he'd gone down. He'd told me to leave before he hurt me and I ignored him. Sure I had been thinking of stealing a scroll myself, but I wouldn't have actually done it. I was too grateful to Gaara and too much respect for him to do that to him. I may be a virtual stranger to him, but I've seen the struggles he's gone through and the struggles he continues to go through as he tries to take care of this village. To hell if I was going to let some asshole steal from him.

"I'm not going to tell you again girl, leave me alone."

The black haired kid said as I stopped a few feet away from him. Blocking the only way out of the alleyway.

"Not until you give back what you stole."

I said, surprised that I wasn't afraid. For all I know this kid could be a ninja or some street fighter, but I didn't care. I wasn't going to let him get away with stealing from Gaara.

"Come and take it."

He said, moving the back further away from me and I frowned.

"Fine, I will."

I said, deciding to make the first move since I knew I wouldn't stand a chance if he moved first.

I brought my hands up and did the single hand sign for the shadow clone jutsu before applying the right amount of chakra and heard about six poofs behind me. I looked at the kid to see his eyes widen and him start to take a step back only to run into the wall behind him.

"Now."

I said as I took a step forward and my clones did the same.

**"To take what doesn't belong to you."**

I said at the same time my clones did and moved to charge at the kid. I hadn't expected him to throw something at one of my clones making it disappear then make a break for it. Three more of my clones disappeared before I managed to cut the kid off with the last two. I ran up to the kid and tackled him to the ground. He turned and started wrestling me to get free but I moved so my legs were on either side of him, pinning him down and I had one of my clones hold his hands down while the other one handed me some rope. After taking the bag from the kid and tying his hands and feet together so he couldn't go anywhere and stuffing his scarf in his mouth so he couldn't talk I stood up with the bag in hand.

"Stealing's bad kid."

I said as I put the strap over my head so the bag was resting on my hip before I reached down and grabbed the kid by the scruff of his neck and hauled him to his feet. I walked to the edge of the alleyway and checked both ways before heading for the Kazekage tower.

Once there, and surprisingly not having been seen with a bound and gagged teenager in tow, I tossed the kid on his ass by the door. I had one of my clones write a quick note explaining who the kid was and what he'd done as I looked through the bag for the scroll of jutsus I'd been looking at earlier. I stuffed it in my pocket before zipping the bag and throwing it in the kid's lap. After catching him, the least I could get for a reward was a simple scroll of jutsus.

My last two clones dispersed as I knocked loudly on the doors of the tower, then took off running and hid in a nearby alleyway. I watched as two masked figures opened the doors and looked around. When they spotted the kid they picked him up and after reading the note and looking inside the bag they took him inside. I couldn't help but smile as the door closed behind them. I stepped out of the alleyway and started walking back towards my spot. I had stopped a kid from stealing from Gaara and I had some new jutsus to learn. Today seemed to be going pretty well so far.

* * *

-Gaara-

To say I was surprised would be an understatement. I'd seen Zendaya perform a perfect shadow clone jutsu which resulted in six clones and that had shocked me, but when she managed to tie the kid up and take him back to the Kazekage tower so the ANBU could take care of him I wasn't sure what to think. I'd seen her take a scroll out of the bag of several and wondered why she'd chosen that specific one. I followed her as she headed down the street to a specific place and saw she'd gone back to the place I'd found her the time she'd passed out.

_What are you up to?_

I wondered as I saw her sit down and take out the scroll she'd taken. I saw her open it and seem to study it for a while before I saw her move her hands in a series of hand signs. I felt her chakra spike again and wondered what jutsu she could be trying to perform. My question was answered when I saw a blast of fire come off her in a wave.

I quickly stepped back as the heat from the flames passed where I'd been before moving back to the edge of the roof to see Zendaya's reaction. She seemed about as surprised as I did as well as confused.

"What the hell just happened Emma? The scroll says it was suppose to make a wave of sand move, so how the fuck did fire come out of nowhere!?"

She asked and I looked at her confused. Who was she talking to? She was alone.

"I don't understand."

She said and was quiet a minute before I heard her huff before she did the hand signs again. Fire showed up again, but this time it wasn't in a blast so much as a small flame she practically held in the palm of her hand.

"I don't understand."

Zendaya said again and I couldn't help but agree with her. I couldn't understand how someone who had come from some unknown place that had previously had no great amount of chakra suddenly had enough that it was close to that of Naruto's or my own and while studying a Sand shinobi jutsu scroll instead of the expected outcome was apparently controlling fire. It seemed Zendaya was just one big mystery after another. But she was one that I wanted to find out, and I would.


	16. The Truth Is

-Zendaya-

I was close to freaking out. I had done the proper hand signs so that I could move the sand that was surrounding me only to have a blast of fire come from my hand instead. After trying the jutsu again like Emma had said I was surprised when a flame the size of my palm appeared.

"I don't understand."

I said aloud, not bothering to talk to Emma in my thoughts since we were alone.

**'Do you forget you are not from this world child?'**

Emma asked and my confusion only grew.

"So instead of doing as the jutsu was suppose to I summoned fire like an Uchiha? How the hell does that make sense?"

I asked and heard Emma sigh.

**'It makes perfect sense child if you only knew the truth.'**

Emma said and I froze.

"Truth? What are you talking about?"

I asked.

**'I can't tell you until you remember who I am.'**

She said and I frowned.

"What the fuck kind of shit is that!?"

I snapped as I got to my feet, balling my hands into fists, extinguishing the little fire ball in the process.

"Get you're cloaked ass out here so I can see you when I talk to you!"

I snapped and I heard Emma sigh before there was a bright light. When it faded Emma was standing infront of me in all her cloaked glory.

"You are going to start explaining shit to me."

I said, stalking towards her. I was tired of being in the dark about things. I didn't know who Emma was or how it was that she was able to bring me into the Narutoverse from my world or how I was controlling fire instead of sand when the jutsu specifically said sand controlling jutsu.

**"I can't tell you child, you must remembe-"**

Emma started, but I cut her off.

"Screw remembering! Tell me now or so help me I will fucking burn your cloaked ass!"

I snapped, and as if to prove my point my hands were suddenly engulfed in flames which made me stop and stare at them in shock.

"W-What the hell?"

I asked, looking at my hands surprised I wasn't being burned.

**"I suppose I should tell you something."**

Emma said and I turned to look at her. At this point I didn't care what she told me so long as she started explaining shit.

**"The life you've been living is not your real one."**

She said and I looked at her for a few seconds before what she said finally clicked, but it didn't make a lick of sense.

"What do you mea-"

I started, but she cut me off.

**"What I mean child, is that though you may have thought the life you had been living where you went to school, made friends and all that was real, it wasn't."**

Emma said and I shook my head at her. That couldn't be right. How could that not have been real? I didn't imagine the shit that happened to me.

"You're lying."

I said and she said nothing.

"You have to be lying."

I said and fell to the ground. The fire consuming my hands had disappeared and I thread my fingers through my hair.

"If it wasn't real then how did I get all these scars? I didn't do that to myself. I didn't imagine being shoved into mirrors until they shattered and cut into my skin. I didn't imagine being beaten or stabbed. I didn't imagine my father taking his anger and loneliness out on me. I didn't imagine it so what the fuck do you mean my life hasn't been real!?"

I snapped, tears stinging my eyes.

**"You didn't imagine it, but it wasn't your real life either. You're real life was suppose to have been h-"**

Emma started to explain, but suddenly stopped and whipped her head around to the crumbled doorway of the remaining ruins of the house that used to stand here.

**"Come out!"**

She called out and I looked up at her confused before turning to where she was looking only to have my eyes widen and gasp in shock when I saw Gaara step forward.

_Oh my God. How long has he been standing there? Wait a minute, he responded to Emma, does that mean he's been able to hear our conversation?_

I wondered and felt a hollow feeling sweep over me. He'd overheard me talk about only some of the things that had happened to me and he probably saw me conjure those flames. Great, the one person who didn't look at me like I couldn't be trusted would now look at me just like everyone else.

I was afraid to look Gaara in the eyes, but I had to know what he thought about this. I slowly looked up at his face only to cringe when I saw confusion and mistrust in his sea-foam green eyes. The one person I'd hoped would never look at me like that was and it made me feel as if my whole world was crashing down around me, more than it already was.

**"Get to your feet child."**

Emma said and I did as she said as if on autopilot.

"What are you?"

I heard Gaara ask and could tell he was talking to Emma. I kept my eyes glued to the ground. I couldn't look at Gaara again after seeing that look in his eyes.

**"What and who I am is up to Zendaya to remember."**

Emma said and I flinched as I  _felt_  Gaara's eyes turn to me. I wanted nothing more than to disappear at the moment.

"Ar-"

Gaara started, but Emma cut him off.

**"Don't worry. Neither of us are a threat to anyone so long as Zendaya can learn to control her power."**

Emma said and I looked up at her confused. Control my power, what the fuck was she talking about?

"I see."

Was all Gaara said before looking back at me. I mentally flinched, but didn't look away from him. I saw him narrow his eyes slightly before he disappeared in a wave of sand.

I couldn't move. I had hoped that as long as Gaara trusted me that the others would learn to do so as well, but that hope was long gone now.

**"Come on child, there is much I need to tell you."**

Emma said and I mechanically moved to pick up the all but forgotten scroll from the ground before following her over to the sturdier side of the spot I'd chosen. I sat down as Emma started to explain what she'd been talking about and as she continued a numb feeling washed over me as everything I had thought to be true was proven to be nothing but a lie.


	17. I'm Sorry Child

-Gaara-

I wasn't sure what to make of what I'd just witnessed. After the cloaked figure Zendaya had called Emma told me Zendaya wasn't a threat so long as she learned to control her power I'd felt it would be best if I left. Whoever Emma was I could feel an underlying power that overpowered even my own. I had hoped to find answers from following Zendaya, but all I got was more confusion.

_Just who are you really Zendaya?_

I wondered as I sat down at my desk. I didn't get a chance to think on it any further as a council member came in with paperwork and an ANBU told me I had to deal with the kid who had tried to steal from the library of scrolls. I'd deal with the problem of Zendaya later, right now I had other things to deal with.

* * *

-Emma-

I didn't want to tell Zendaya anything, but I could tell she had to be told something. And althought I couldn't tell her who I was I  _could_  tell her about herself. The truth.

**'Speak like this child because what I have to tell you is of the utmost importance.'**

I said and when all I got out of her was a nod I sighed but continued.

**'As I said, the life you had been living was not by any means imagined, but it was not your real life. Or I should say, was not** **_meant_  to be your real life.'**

I said and she looked at me confused.

_What do you mean?_

She asked and I smiled at her though she couldn't see it.

**'Child, you are not from that world.'**

I said and she opened her mouth to ask something, but I cut her off before she could. I knew what she was going to ask.

**'You are from this world. The world you have always wanted to be in, the one you've felt drawn to.'**

I explained and watched as her scarlet colored eyes widened.

_H-How is that possible? This world doesn't exist. It's nothing but a made up world on a computer screen or in mangas. How can I possibly be from this world?_

She asked and I sighed again.

**'In the world I pulled you from this world is nothing but that, but in reality it is much more. It is actually one of many dimensions living alongside millions of others.'**

I explained and saw confusion in Zendaya's eyes.

_If I was supposed to live my life here then why did I grow up in the world I did?_

She asked and I frowned.

**'You must understand child. You're not as you seem.'**

I said and the confusion in her eyes seemed to grow.

_What do you mean?_

She asked.

**'What I mean child is that you are not human. You're an Elemental. A Fire Elemental.'**

I said as saw her eyes widen further. I knew it wouldn't be easy to explain. If only she could remember who I was and the truth of what she was.

* * *

-Zendaya-

I stared at Emma in complete and utter shock.

_A Fire Elemental? She's got to be kidding. There's no way I could be a-but I did summon fire instead and it consumed my hands when I was yelling at her earlier._

I thought, trying to find some rationalization for what was going on.

**'There were four Elemental children born to the four current Elementals.'**

Emma said and I looked down at my hands. This couldn't be real, could it?

**'The Elementals of Wind, Water, Fire, and Earth. But you were the last to be born and as Fire is the strongest Elemental being that it is based on emotion you were sought after and when your life was in danger it was decided it would be safest to raise you in a world apart from this one until you were ready to come back.'**

Emma said and I looked up at her.

_How was it decided when I was ready?_

I asked.

_Say I **do**  believe you about me being a Fire Elemental. How was it decided then, that I was ready to come back? After I'd been abused by the man I called my father? Was he even actually my father?_

I asked as I got to my feet.

_After my friends turned on me and had the entire school come after me for shit I never did!? After I was stabbed, abused, had broken ribs, arms, legs, and internal bleeding that put me in a coma for about four weeks!? Or was it after I tried ending my life three times only to be found by my father and beaten further before being rushed to the hospital!?_

"Well, when was it decided that I should come back!?"

I snapped, not bothering to continue the conversation in my head. I felt an unknown feeling wash over my body and felt myself start to shake as my anger rose. I felt something warm surround my hands and looked down to see them engulfed in light blue flames.

**'Child, calm down.'**

Emma said and I snapped my head in her direction.

"Not until you answer me! If I was in so much danger here then why send me to a place where I'd be in danger anyways!?"

I snapped and felt the warm feeling move from my hands up to my arms as I took a step towards Emma.

**'I had no choice! I didn't know that was going to happen to you!'**

Emma snapped as she got to her feet, but my anger was too high and I was too confused to care.

"That doesn't excuse it! If I was in so much danger here, in my own world that I had to be sent away then why wasn't someone sent with me to protect me! Why!?"

I snapped as I reached forward and grabbed ahold of the front of Emma's cloak and pulled her towards me.

The flames quickly spread from my fingers to the cloak around Emma and it burned to ash in a matter of seconds and fell to the sandy ground. I looked up from it to the woman infront of me, for the first time seeing Emma without the cloak. She had light pink hair to her waist with dark blue eyes. Her skin was the same tone as mine. She was a few inches taller than me and was wearing a gray tanktop and a pair of black cargo pants that hung off her slim waist. What caught my attention though was the necklace that hung around her neck. It was of a crescent moon with a ball of fire hanging from the tip. I'd only seen one other person with that necklace and she'd been dead for the past four years.

**'Someone _was_  sent with you child, I wouldn't let them send you by yourself.'**

She said and I released the front of her tanktop and took a step back. She couldn't be, there was no way.

**'Despite it meaning one of the four Elementals would be gone from this world I didn't care. I wouldn't let them take you away from me.'**

She said and I felt tears well up in my eyes as she walked towards me and wrapped her arms around me. I felt the warm feeling surrounding my arms disappear and saw the steam rise in the air out of my peripheral vision.

**'I'm sorry I left before I could fully explain it to you. It wasn't my intention to leave you alone or for any of that to happen to you. I'm sorry child. Please know that I didn't mean for any of that to happen to my child. My baby. My Zendaya.'**

She said softly and I felt the tears fall down my face as I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her as I cried. I had thought I'd lost her when she died, but she was here. She was back, she wasn't gone. My mother...she was alive.


	18. Conversations and Contemplations

-Zendaya-

I'm not sure how long we stayed like that. With my mother holding me and me crying into her chest, but eventually I calmed down and we broke apart and settled back down on the ground sitting across from eachother.

"C-Can you tell me everything now? Please?"

I asked, my voice cracked but I saw my mom smile non-the-less and open her arms in invitation to me like she had when I was younger. I crawled across the ground until I was sitting in her lap like I used to. She wrapped her arms around me in a warm and calming embrace before resting her chin ontop of my head. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment I thought was lost forever.

**"When you were born, you were the last of your sisters to be born."**

She said and I looked up at her confused.

"Sister?"

I asked and heard her laugh.

**"Yes. Every Elemental is related in the sense of sisters. Kensali was born first, the Elemental of Wind. Followed by Souki, the Elemental of Earth and Xenakis the Elemental of Water. When you didn't come on the expected day my sisters were worried, but I knew you were just taking your time."**

My mom explained and I frowned as I held her arms closer to me.

**"When you were finally born my sister Salia, who was the Elemental of Wind at the time, told me of someone coming to try and take you away because of the Elemental you would learn to control. We decided then to go to another world until you were ready to come back. Originially they were going to send you by yourself, but I refused to let them take you away from me. At first they wouldn't listen to me, but Kesha, the Elemental of Water, spoke up on my behalf and said no one else could teach you to control the Element you possessed but me and so I was allowed to go with. What I hadn't expected to happen was to get sick and die before you came of age to gain my blessing of your Element."**

She explained and I turned in her arms so I was looking at her.

"What do you mean your blessing?"

I asked and she smiled at me before pointing to the kanji on my arm. I looked down at it and frowned.

"I don't get it."

I said, turning back to look at her.

**"The kanji given to the current Elemental's successor is the blessing of that Elemental for that person to use that Element as they wish. What the kanji says once given depends on how the life of the Element has been. If peaceful and easy it will be as such. If full of love but hardships as well it will be as such. Since yours was full of loyalty and trust broken it chose that form. The loyalty of your friends was broken and you find it hard to place your trust in others fully."**

She explained and I stared at the kanji on my arm in shock. It made sense really. Senna and Saki were supposed to be my friends. They were supposed to be loyal to me and I to them, they broke the trust I had placed in them.

"So what now?"

I asked and saw my mom smile.

**"Now child, you learn to control your Element."**

She said as she got to her feet and held her hand out to me. I took it and she helped me to my feet.

"So I just keep doing like I've been doing?"

I asked and she shook her head.

**"No. I had you doing that because I couldn't tell you what you were at the time. But now that you know you can focus on controlling your Element instead of becoming a ninja."**

She said and I frowned.

"But, I still want to become a ninja."

I said and she turned to look at me. She looked like she was thinking about something as her blue eyes looked over me before I saw her smile.

**"If you want to do both I have no problem with it. But I can only help you with your Element, you will have to find someone else to teach you to become a ninja."**

She said and I frowned. Who was going to teach me? The one person who had trusted me now thought of me as everyone else did.

**"Give it time child. If he's as curious as I think he is, he'll come back."**

My mom said and I blushed at having her know what I was thinking, but simply nodded.

"We should head back now, you will need your rest for what I have to teach you. It will not be easy."

She said and I nodded before starting the trek back towards the manor. I couldn't believe it, I had my mother back.

"Hey mom, you won't disappear will you?"

I asked as I walked inside and up the stairs to my room.

**"No child. I'll still be here, all you need do is call for me."**

She said as she helped me into bed, then tucked the sheets in around me and kissed me on my forehead. I smiled before closing my eyes. She wasn't going to disappear again. She was really back.

* * *

-Kankuro-

I followed my sister through the gates of the Raikage's village. It had been a long couple of days, but we were finally here.

"Come on Kankuro, I want to see the Raikage before checking into a hotel."

Temari said and I groaned, but did as she said and followed her to meet with him. If he had asked for help from Gaara then whatever he wanted must be important.

We were showed the way to the Raikage's office. It was much like Gaara's, but the structure of the room and the colors were different. As was the person behind the desk. Where Gaara was young the Raikage was old. Where Gaara gave off the aura of authority the Raikage gave off the aura of obedience. It was actually quite stifling in the room, but I pushed that aside and bowed in respect along with my sister.

"It's good to see the young Kazekage has responded to my request."

The Raikage said and I saw Temari nod and step forward.

"Yes, my brother saw your request and sent us as soon as he could. You didn't specify what it was you needed help with in your request, so might I ask what it is that you needed assistance with?"

She asked and I looked from my sister to the Raikage to see him smile slightly.

"Of course. You see a few of my shinobi caught the rouge nin known as Nis Odun and since he was originally from the Land of Wind I thought it best that he be taken back there and tried."

The Raikage said and Temari nodded.

"We will escort him back, once we've rested up of course. The trip was a long one you understand."

Temari said in an almost challenging voice and I half feared the Raikage would sick his ANBU on us, but nothing happened and he simply said it would be fine that we rest up before starting the escort mission back to Suna.

Once we were dismissed and Temari and I were headed to the hotel the Raikage had set up for us I let out a breath of relief before turning to look at my sister. How she dealt with people like the Raikage and didn't get effected was beyond me, but she was aiming to become the Ambassador of Suna so I guess she couldn't very well do that with weak nerves, but it still amazed me.

* * *

-Gaara-

By the time I'd settled the issue with the young thief and all the paperwork the council had given me it was well past midnight. I sighed as I started the walk home, I finally had some time to think about what I'd seen earlier. Zendaya conjured fire when she had been trying to get the sand do listen to her will, then that figure, Emma said she had a power that could or could not be a threat depending on if she learned how to use it. Whoever, or whatever Zendaya was I had sorely underestimated her.

**_So what are you going to do now? Are you going to kick her out of the village, or will you listen to your curiosity again and try to figure her out? Personally I'm leaning towards the second option._ **

Shukaku said and I was surprised he seemed to feel the same way I did about Zendaya. Despite her not being what I had expected I still wanted to know about her. I wanted to figure out the mystery that was Zendaya.

As I walked into the house I automatically felt Zendaya's chakra signature upstairs and was shocked. I honestly hadn't expected her to come back. I made my way upstairs and passed by Zendaya's room. I stopped briefly infront of her door before continuing on down the hall to my room. Once I shut the door behind me I turned around only to find a figure sitting on my bed. She had light pink hair to her waist and looked like an older version of Zendaya.

"Who-"

I started, my sand at the ready before she spoke.

**"Calm down Gaara, I mean no harm. I've simply come to explain things and possibly ask for your assistance with something."**

She said and I froze, eyes slightly wide as I recognized the voice as the one from the figure called Emma who had been talking to Zendaya.

"Explain what?"

I asked warily as I stepped crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at her.

**"Only what I think you need to know at this time. The rest will be up to Zendaya if she will tell you or not."**

She said and I frowned before sending a stream of sand at her only to have it be stopped by a wall of fire.

**"You won't be able to hurt me Gaara, you may be a Jinchuuriki, but I am an Elemental."**

She said and my eyes widened at that and I felt Shukaku shift uneasily in my mind.

"An Elemental?"

I asked and saw her nod.

**"Yes. The Elemental of Fire. Zendaya is my successor and I will be teaching her how to control her given Element so she won't harm anyone."**

She explained and I stared at her in shock. Zendaya was also an Elemental?

**"Zendaya will learn to control her Elemental power, but she also wishes to become a ninja and will need a teacher to help her. She will need to know that not everyone thinks she cannot be trusted."**

She said and I frowned.

"Why are you telling me this?"

I asked and I saw her smile as she got to her feet and walked towards me. I backed up but my back hit my door and I cursed, she'd trapped me and my sand was of no use.

**"Because, out of everyone you seem to have the biggest effect on my daughter."**

She said and my eyes widened again as I looked up at her as she stood before me. She was only slightly taller than Zendaya, but it felt like she was towering over me.

**"I will not force anything to happen, but I will say this. Give her a chance, don't judge her on things you don't understand. Get to know her, then make your judgement of her."**

She said before disappearing in a wave of flames much like I do when I use my sand.

When I was sure she was gone I walked over to my bed that she had previously occupied and sat down. Just what happened? Zendaya's mother visited me? But that woman clearly wasn't human. No, she was an Elemental and so was Zendaya.

**_So what will you do?_ **

Shukaku asked and I sighed as I fell back against my mattress and ran a hand through my hair. Despite a small feeling in the back of my mind telling me to not get involved with Zendaya, a slightly bigger part of my mind was telling me to help her. To get closer to her and find out what she was really like and the more I thought about it, the more I found myself leaning towards the part that told me to help.

 


	19. Offers and Names

-Gaara-

I wasn't sure what to think of what happened last night. I was a little wary of Zendaya for not having told us anything about what she was, but it seemed even she didn't know so I couldn't really blame her. Despite the fact that Emma had told me I could help her daughter become a ninja, the truth was, I had already planned on offering my assistance to her. Only question was, would she take it?

I walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter after making myself a cup of coffee. It didn't take long for Zendaya to walk into the room. I noticed she froze for a second when she saw me before moving around the kitchen, getting something to drink, then started to head for the door.

"Wait a second."

I said, deciding to just come out and offer. She stopped and turned to look at me, but I noticed she wouldn't look me in the eyes and frowned at that.

"I know you're trying to become a ninja by yourself."

I said and noticed she tensed and continued before she could interupt me.

"It would be easier if you had someone teaching you, if you want I can-"

I started, but she cut me off.

"No thank you. The last thing I need is your pity."

She said before disappearing out the door.

**_Hahaha, she has spunk._ **

Shukaku said and I growled at him before returning to my cup of coffee. It wasn't my fault she thought I was offering to help her out of pity, but the fact she refused my help only made me want to do so that much more.

* * *

-Zendaya-

I couldn't help but wonder what caused Gaara to suddenly want to offer his help as I walked to my spot. I didn't want pity from him, I didn't need it.

**'Child, he wasn't pitying you. He was generally trying to help, and you could use it. I can't teach you how to become a ninja.'**

My mom said and I frowned as I reached my spot.

"Still, I'd rather learn myself than have him help me."

I said and heard her sigh before she appeared infront of me. I noticed she'd chosen to leave the cloak and was glad she did. I'd missed my mother dearly and didn't want her to hide under some cloth.

**"Let's get started on your element then."**

She said and I nodded before moving to stand infront of her.

I staggered a bit before falling on my ass with a groan. The sun had set long ago and I felt absolutely horrible, but I wasn't done.

**"You almost had it."**

My mom said and I groaned before trying to get to my feet, only to fall back on my ass.

**"You should rest."**

She said, but I shook my head.

"No, I want to get this."

I said before holding my hands out infront of me and pushing myself to my feet. I staggered a bit, but stayed upright. I held out my hands and focused like my mom had told me and felt the already familiar of the warm sensation wash over my hands. She was trying to get me to willingly call on and control my inner flames so I'd be able to control them if my emotions ever got the best of me. I'd just managed to get the flames to completely surround my hands before my vision blurred and I felt myself fall backwards.

_Shit._

I thought before I blacked out.

* * *

-Emma-

I saw Zendaya black out and sighed at the fact my daughter was as stubborn as I was. I would have helped her and taken her back to the Kazekage manor, but I wasn't actually physically in this world so I couldn't. The fact I had been able to hold my child had been a shock to me, but I'd found out earlier when she'd stumbled and I reached out to try and steady her, that I could no longer touch her. I was just here in spirit, nothing else. But that was fine, so long as I could help Zendaya. I decided it'd be best to get someone to come help her and I knew exactly who to get.

* * *

-Gaara-

I was walking back from my training session with Matsuri when Emma appeared infront of me.

"Yes?"

I asked as I stopped and crossed my arms, a little wary of the pink haired woman infront of me.

**"I am not physically a part of this world, so there are many things I cannot do."**

She said and I looked at her for her to explain further.

**"It seems that Zendaya has pushed herself again, she needs help."**

She said with a sigh and I found myself wanting to smile. I could tell this woman was bothered by the fact she couldn't help her daughter.

"I'll take care of her Emma."

I said before moving to head to where I'd found Zendaya the time before when Emma spoke and I stopped.

**"My name isn't Emma."**

She said and I turned to look at her from over my shoulder.

"Then what is it?"

I asked.

**"Kasai, the Fire Elemental."**

She said and I simply nodded to her before turning back around and continuing towards Zendaya's training spot. I felt the wind pick up slightly and looked back to see Emma-no, Kasai now gone. I shook my head slightly before I continued walking. I had a feeling like things were going to get a lot more complicated.


	20. Conditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Kiteria:_ Heyo guys and gals. So, if you haven't noticed yet, I am transferring my story over from Fanfiction.net to here. I update in five chapter increments when I get the chance. This story has a lot more chapters and I'm working on finishing it. Leave me a comment/review/or whatever they're called on here to let me know what you all think okay? Hope you all enjoy!

-Zendaya-

I groaned as I opened my eyes only to find myself in my room again. I sat up and felt my body screaming in protest, but I ignored it and got to my feet. I took a quick shower and after washing the sweat and dirt form my body I looked at myself in the mirror.

The same scarlet eyed, dark amythest haired and pale olive skinned girl stared back at me that had for the past nineteen years. It was the same reflection I saw everyday, but for some reason now it felt like I was seeing myself for the first time. The scars I usually despised seemed to stand out like trophies. Proving that I had gone through hell and somehow managed to come out alive.

I got dressed after a while, then headed downstairs to see Gaara leaning against the counter with a cup of coffee like he had been yesterday. I didn't feel like eating today so I settled for simply enjoying the silence until I felt like heading out. I expected Gaara to ignore me, but he proved me wrong when he sat down across from me.

"Can I help you?"

I asked, wondering what exactly it was he wanted.

"No, but I can help you. If you'll let me."

He said simply and I frowned. I was about to tell him to fuck off when my mom's voice stopped me.

**'Stop being so stubborn Zendaya and just accept the damn boy's help!'**

She snapped at me and I flinched before sighing. I really did need a teacher and Gaara seemed to be the only one willing.

"I'll accept your offer to help me become a ninja on one condition."

I said and saw him nod so I continued.

"I don't have to call you Gaara-sama or Kazekage-sama."

I said and saw him seem to be thinking it over before he nodded again.

I got to my feet and was about to head out when his voice stopped me. Or more accurately, what he said.

"That's fine, but I'm still your sensei and you will address me as so."

He said and I turned to look at him. He  _had_  to be kidding, but from the look on his face I could tell he wasn't.

"Fine."

I said and headed for the door again only to have him stop me once more.

"Oh, and one more thing."

He said and I waited for him to finish.

"Training starts at noon today, so don't pass out again."

He said and I turned around to stare at him in shock only to find him gone.

"That asshole!"

I shouted to the empty kitchen before storming out of the manor. The nerve of him.

_Jerk._

I thought angrily as I headed for my usual training spot. So much for today being a good day.


	21. Training Scents

-Zendaya-

"Haha! I knew I could do it!"

I said with a smile as I hopped up and down.

**'You did well child.'**

My mom said and I turned to look at her, not having realized she returned to the mental plain of my subconciousness, and stopped when I saw Gaara leaning against the stone wall surrounding my spot with his arms crossed and an unreadable look on his face.

"You look like an idiot."

He said, seeming bored and I glared at him.

"What was that!?"

I snapped at him and he simply ignored me and pushed off from the wall.

He stopped a couple feet away from me, his arms still crossed, and I glared at him even more. After a few minutes passed and all we did was stand in place looking at each other I snapped.

"Well? Are you going to start teaching me or aren't you!?"

I asked and heard Gaara make a sound in the back of his throat before realizing he'd scoffed at my question. I felt my anger rising again and felt my fingertips start to tingle.

"What did I tell you earlier?"

He asked and I glared at him even more.

"If you want to start training, then talk to me like I am your sensei."

He said simply and I clenched my jaw and balled my hands into fists. He was making me extremely angry. He was teasing me, but I really wanted to be a ninja and I needed a teacher.

"Are you going to start teaching me or aren't you, sensei?"

I managed to get out and saw the corner of his mouth lift up in a smirk and I felt like throttling him.

"I know you can perform the shadow clone jutsu, but that's it correct?"

He asked suddenly and I blinked at his question in shock. My anger faded completely as he caught me off guard. He went from teasing me to being completely serious.

"Yes."

I said and saw him nod before looking me up and down.

"In that case I'm guessing we'll have to work on your Genjutsu and Taijutsu as well, but for now we'll focus on your Ninjutsu. You need to learn jutsus to perform them."

He said and I was slightly shocked he was speaking so much. In the fifteen days I've been here he's never really spoke and when he did it was only a few words.

"So what do we do?"

I asked and he looked me in the eye and I shivered from the intensity in his gaze before he spoke.

"We start your training."

* * *

-Gaara-

I watched as Zendaya repeated the hand signs I'd shown her and felt her chakra pick up before she completed yet another jutsu. I was a little surprised that she seemed to be able to learn so many jutsu and perform them correclty so quickly, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't impressed.

"Okay, now which one?"

Zendaya asked after having finished the jutsu. I didn't even bother having her call me sensei again, honestly I only made her do it earlier because I knew it'd make her mad.

"Try this one, its a little more advanced but-"

I said as I did the hand signs. She repeated my movements with ease and finished the jutsu seconds after I finished showing her how.

**_Her chakra control is impressive, and the amount is close to yours and that Naruto kid's._ **

Shukaku said and I simply nodded as Zendaya started another jutsu.

_I think its time to work on her Taijutsu._

I thought and Shukaku nodded in agreement before I called Zendaya's name and called her back over to me.

I handed her a couple shuriken and kunai, then told her to start practicing with them.

"How? There are no targets or anything."

She said and I smiled to myself before making a few targets out of my sand and hardening them before sending some into the air and some scattered around the little practice area we were in.

"Now try."

I said and smiled when I saw the look of awe on her face before she went to do as I'd said. It wasn't long until I realized she had no idea what she was doing.

"Like this."

I said as I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her to show her the proper way to hold both the shuriken and the kunai, as well as how to throw them. This close to her I couldn't help but notice how soft her skin felt and her scent. Most my sense were heightened because of my being a Jinchuuriki, my sense of smell being one of them and Zendaya's scent was a little intoxicating. It smelled like a mix of sugar and spice. It wasn't overbearing, and I doubted anyone else could notice it, but it made me tighten my grip around Zendaya slightly and move a little closer. Then I realized what I was doing.

I let go of Zendaya and quickly stepped back, putting space between us.

"Good. Keep practicing until you've hit all of the targets' bullseye."

I said to her before using my sand to teleport to the rooftops above the area Zendaya was training in.

**_What was that?_ **

Shukaku asked, but I didn't have an answer for him because I honestly didn't know. What I did know was that my heart was beating faster than normal and wouldn't slow down.

* * *

-Zendaya-

I couldn't move. I wasn't sure what to think of what just happened. Was it my imagination or did that really just happen? One moment Gaara was helping me to throw the shuriken correctly and it was completely normal, then the next thing I know I became acutely aware of his arms around me and I couldn't help but blush. My heart was still pounding and when I felt him tighten his hold on me just slightly I thought it was going to jump out of my chest and land on the sandy ground right at our feet. Then it all ended and he disappeared in a wave of sand like he always did.

_I...What just happened?_

I wondered as I tried to focus back on the task at hand. I mentally shook myself before gripping the last two shuriken still in my hand like Gaara had showed me, blushing as I remembered how he'd done so, then threw it.

My eyes widened when I saw that it hit its mark, right in the middle.

"Yes!"

I screamed and jumped up and down like I had done before Gaara showed up. I stopped when I remembered what he'd said when he saw me doing that before and settled for just smiling instead. In the last two hours I'd managed to learn more with Gaara's help than I had on my own. I was starting to wonder why I hadn't accepted his help before hand, but that didn't matter. What did was the fact that I had a teacher now and I was one step closer to becomming a ninja.


	22. Training and Questions

**-TWO DAYS LATER-**

-Temari-

After a couple of days to rest and restock on supplies, Kankuro and I finally decided it was time to set out and head back home. We had to escort the rogue ninja back anyways and that couldn't wait much longer.

"Make sure those chakra strings are tight Kankuro. The last thing we need is for him to get loose."

I said and my brother simply nodded before turning to look at me, telling me he was done.

"Then let's go. We've been away long enough as is."

I said and saw him nod again before we both headed for the gates of the small village we were in. The sooner we got home the better. I knew my little brother could take care of himself, but that didn't mean I liked the idea of him being alone with that Zendaya girl.

* * *

-Zendaya-

The past two days my mom has been helping me to learn how to summon and control my Elemental powers while Gaara has been helping to get better at my marksmanship. Steadily he'd been moving the targets further and further away and now I could successfully hit a bulls-eye from over three hundred feet away.

"I think we've spent enough time on your aim."

Gaara said after I'd thrown three shuriken at the furthest target and they all hit the center of the sand disk.

"Okay, so what do we do now then?"

I asked as I turned to face him.

"Well, I'm not that great at Genjutsu, so I can't help you there. Taijutsu on the other hand I can."

He explained and I waited for him to continue.

"So...?"

I prompted when he didn't.

"So, I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself."

He said and I looked at him for a few seconds before what he said finally dawned on me. He meant he was going to teach me how to fight. Gaara, the one who had the ultimate defense and could kill me within an instant, was going to teach me how to fight. The world was doomed.

I couldn't help but smile slightly, my excitement coming to the surface at his words. I'm not sure what it was, but ever since Gaara became my sensei we've grown closer. Not dramatically so, just a little bit. But I can see he trusts me a little more and I him. I may even tell him what I am if I think he can handle it. It was a little hard for me to take in and I  _had_  to deal with it.

"Zen, pay attention!"

Gaara snapped and I flinched, having realized I'd zoned out.

"Hehe, sorry."

I said with a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of my head before paying attention to what he was saying. He explained we were just going to start off with the basics then eventually work our way up to as much as I could handle.

"Okay, I can talk all day, but I have a feeling that you'd learn much better if we just got to it."

He said and I smiled at how well he knew me already. I saw him cross his arms and rolled my eyes at the fact that his 'battle stance' was the same for everything he did. I drew a kunai from the pouch strapped to my thigh and held it the way Gaara had taught me and prepared for anything he could send at me. Or so I thought. In a matter of seconds I felt the sand beneath my feet shift and I fell back on my ass and the kunai fell out of my hand.

"Oww..."

I said as I rubbed my backside and glared up at Gaara.

"I thought you said we'd go over the basics?"

I asked as he walked over to me and held out his hand.

"I did, and we are. Basic fact about fighting, be aware of your surroundings at all times."

He said as he helped me to my feet. I wanted to be mad at him, but he had a point so I sighed instead before picking up my forgotten kunai.

"Let's try again."

Gaara said and I looked up to see he'd returned to his previous spot and I got ready. This time when I felt the sand shift beneath my feet I jumped out of the way, but after that I wasn't too sure what to do and as a result when Gaara was suddenly in my face I shrieked and stumbled back only to have my feet encased in sand immobilizing me.

"Don't be unsure of your moves. If you need time to think, get to a safe place and gather your thoughts, then attack without hesitation. Hesitate and the enemy won't hesitate to kill you."

He said and I shivered at the cold tone in his voice. Sure, he usually sounded that way, but this time he seemed to be speaking from experience of a whole different kind and I knew he was talking about the times he'd killed people. Not that he knew I knew that, but still.

Nodding I got to my feet once his sand released me and picked my kunai up again.

"Okay, this time I'm ready."

I said and saw him nod before sending his sand after me again. I dodged it and managed to stay on my feet, but he was keeping me at a distance from himself. I could throw all the weapons I wanted at him, but with his sand they would be useless. So what could I do?

"Focus Zen!"

I heard Gaara shout and looked up only to see a wall of sand and I froze like a deer in headlights expecting to get swallowed by the grains, but they stopped an inch above me. Confused, I looked up to see the grains split down the middle to reveal Gaara. His arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"Hehe, oops?"

I offered as an excuse and heard him sigh and saw him shake his head. It was odd seeing Gaara act differently than he usually did when he was helping me train. I saw him around the village often during the day and he always had the same, cold and emotionless look on his face, but most of all I could tell he was bored, but took his job as Kazekage very seriously. But when he was helping me train I'd see him shake his head or see approval in his eyes as he nodded his head when I did something right. Or, like now, I'd see disappointment in their sea-foam green depths.

"Why'd you freeze?"

He asked and I rubbed the back of my head, not really having a good excuse.

"I panicked."

I said honestly and heard him sigh again and I felt like I'd let him down again.

I looked at him to see he'd turned his attention to the horizon and I followed his gaze to see the sun was setting.

"Come on, we've trained enough for today."

He said before turning and walking away. I sighed and hung my head as I put my kunai away.

"Zen, hurry up!"

He called to me and I looked up to see him waiting on me and I blushed as I ran to catch up to him. I hadn't expected him to wait on me, but I was glad he did. We chatted a little as we walked back to the manor. I told him a little about my childhood, but told him I lived in a village instead of a city in America. I told him how I'd moved to another 'village' with my mother and father when I was old enough to go to 'the academy' instead of high school. When I told him my mom died he shared with me that he lost his mother when she was giving birth to him. Of course I already knew that, but I pretended to be shocked and responded the right way. I didn't have to pretend to know how he felt though, that was real. He told me how he used to treat his siblings and how he met Naruto and the others. I noticed he was skipping around the fact of what he was and what he used to do, but I wasn't going to pry. I've known him long enough to know that he'd tell me when he wanted to and I was fine with that. Maybe when he thought he was ready to tell me that that I might be ready to tell him more about myself. Maybe.

Gaara and I went our seperate ways once on the second floor. He went to his room and I went to mine. I immediately made a bee-line for the bathroom to shower and get all the sweat off me. Once I finished and was dressed in my favorite p.j's I laid back on my bed and stared up at my ceiling. Would I really be willing to tell Gaara everything about my life? About Senna and Saki? My father's abuse? The death threats, beatings, and multiple trips to the hospital? The fact my mother turned out to be the Elemental of Fire and I'm her successor? How I got here from that other world? I sighed when I couldn't come up with an answer.

_I guess I'll just deal with that when the time comes._

I thought as I closed my eyes. I hadn't planned on going to sleep just yet, but my exhaustion from training with both my mother and Gaara had worn me out and I lost the battle to stay conscious.


	23. Training Cut Short and Shopping

 

-Gaara-

I arrived at mine and Zendaya's training spot to see her sitting with her legs crossed and eyes closed by the back wall. Training with Matsuri had taken a little longer than expected since she kept stumbling around, her balance was horribly off today, but once she finally managed to hit the final target I'd ended training for the day and headed here. I hadn't expected Zendaya to be here already.

"Z-"

I started to call her name to get her attention when Shukaku's voice stopped me.

_**Wait, watch.** _

He said and I was going to ask him what he was talking about when I saw a fireball suddenly appear in Zendaya's lap and watched as she opened her eyes and moved her hands, having the flames do as she wished.

_She's gotten quite good with her power._

I thought as I continued to watch her.

After a while she stopped and stood up. I used that moment to walk out from behind the wall I'd been hiding behind and walk over to her.

"Gaara, you're late!"

She said with a frown and I mentally flinched at the tone in her voice. I knew she wouldn't be happy with me being late, but I really couldn't help it.

"Let's get started shall we? We need to make up for lost time."

I said, refusing to apologize and heard her sigh.

"We wouldn't have lost any time if  _someone_  had been on time."

She said and I rolled my eyes at her before seeing her get into her fighting stance after having drawn a kunai and I nodded at how quickly she got serious before sending my sand after her.

* * *

-Zendaya-

I jumped back from Gaara's sand again and wound up landing ontop of one of the crumbling walls of the used to be house we were using as a training spot. I tensed, expecting another wave of sand to come at me, but it didn't. I looked at Gaara confused to see him calling his sand back into his gourd.

"Gaara, what's wrong?"

I asked as I jumped down and landed infront of him.

"Sorry Zen, but I just remembered that the council wants to see me about some things."

He said and I frowned that my teacher was being taken away from me.

"Aww, what am I gonna do now?"

I asked and saw him seem to hesitate to leave.

"Well, seeing the amount of progress you've made so far, you could take the rest of the day to relax."

He said and I looked at him in shock to see him looking anywhere but at me. I couldn't help but smile at the fact he'd complimented me.

"I have been wanting to check out some of the shops."

I said and he finally turned to look at me.

"Then do so. We can start training up again tomorrow."

He said and I nodded, agreeing with him.

"Alright Gaara, but next time, be on time okay?"

I asked with a smile and saw him look at me for a minute before simply disappearing in a wave of sand.

I groaned that he simply left like that without responding to my comment, but decided not to dwell on it. He was a busy guy. I mean, he  _was_  the Kazekage after all. I put my kunai back in the pouch on my thigh before heading out into the streets. It was pretty late in the evening so not so many people were out, but the few who were I couldn't help but notice the looks they gave me. Even now, after all the time I've been here they still don't trust me. It hurt, but at least I had one person who didn't look at me like that and that's all that mattered. It only took one, then the rest would follow...eventually.

I saw one of the shops I wanted to check out and went inside. Gaara had given me a few kunai and shuriken to practice with, but I needed a weapon of my own. Something I could use along with my Elemental powers. Something that would be unique to me. I ignored the glare I recieved from the shop owner as I browsed the weapons inside the shop. I was used to ignoring people who hated me from dealing with the people back at my high school, so it was nothing new.

I looked over daggers, swords, scythes, fans, puppets, sai, and a lot of other weapons, but none of them really stood out to me that I'd be able to learn to fight with along with my Elemental flames. I was just about to leave when something at the end of the display case caught my attention. I walked over to it and gawked at the twin shortblade swords nestled amongst the cloth in the glass case.

"Can I see these?"

I asked the shop owner, pointing at the blades and the owner gave me a look that clearly said 'hell no' but I wasn't going to leave without having at least looked at those blades.

"I'm a paying customer and I want to see those blades."

I said, but the shop owner still didn't move.

"Am I going to have to tell the Kazekage that you're refusing to let me look at your merchandise?"

I threatened and that got the shop owner moving. I didn't want to use that as a threat, but the old man was being an ass.

He set the blades up on the glass counter and I looked at them. Now up close I could admire what they looked like. The blades themselves were straight and I could tell were sharpened very finely. I looked at the hilts and saw they were bound in what looked like leather ribbons, but what got my attention was the color of the ribbons. It was a dark amythest and I couldn't help but smile at the fact they were the same color as my hair.

"How much for the blades?"

I asked and saw the shop owner narrow his eyes at me, clearly about to deny selling me anything like he had before, but I beat him to the punch.

"Don't think I won't tell the Kazekage on your ass. You and almost everyone else in this damn village keeps treating me like some kind of criminal when I ain't done shit!"

I snapped and saw the old man's eyes widen, wether it was from shock at my sudden outburst or fear from being reported to the Kazekage I wasn't sure, but I didn't care since he told me his price. I paid for the blades and he gave me the sheath for them before telling me to leave. I didn't bother listening to him as I was too busy admiring my new weapons. I smiled at them before strapping the sheath to my back and slid them in it before heading for the closest restaurant. I was hungry, but was too lazy to go back to the manor to cook.

 


	24. Trust

-Zendaya-

The last two days Gaara has helped me with my Taijutsu. Yesterday I'd almost been able to hit him, but he'd used his sand on me, when I was so focused on him, that I wound up flat on my back. Today would be the day I finally hit him.

I frowned when I noticed it was noon already when I got to our little trianing ground and got ready to start apologizing, only to find Gaara not there.

_Strange. He's usually here first._

I thought to myself.

**'Perhaps he is just running late child.'**

My mom said and I nodded before sitting down by the back wall to wait for him. I started playing with my Elemental fire to entertain myself and it was good practice. Once I'd shown Gaara my twin blades he had said I'd made a good choice in weaponry and we'd started my training with them. Today I was going to try and incorporate my flames into my attacks, but I couldn't do that until Gaara got here.

After a couple of hours passed I extinguished the ball of fire I'd been tossing back and forth and got to my feet.

"That jerk stood me up."

I said with a frown before dusting myself off and heading into the village. I knew he was the Kazekage and all, but he said he'd teach me. I was learing things from my mom sure, but the only thing she could teach me anymore was how to control and use my Elemental powers. Personally I thought I had pretty much gotten the hang of them and my emotions never really caused anything bad to happen.

I turned down a street to be able to take the long way around the village and wound up running into someone.

"I'm so sorry. I should have been paying more attention."

I said quickly as I backed up and looked at who I'd run into. It was a girl who looked to be around nineteen in age. Her eyes were a pale, emerald green with no pupil that I thought looked really cool and she had pale, sea-foam green hair cut really short on the right side of her face, but on the left it went down to her shoulder. She had ghostly pale skin, but I could tell she wasn't sick. She was wearing a blood red halter top and skin tight black pants. There were bandages covering her arms and she had on knee high boots, a Jonin vest and a Suna headband tied around her waist. I noticed she had a chemeleon tattoo peeking out from under her right ear, and had two black dots over her eyebrows with one sea foam blue dot in the middle a little higher than the two black dots. All in all, the chick looked badass.

"Oh, that's quite alright."

The girl said as she looked me over.

"To be honest I wasn't paying too much attention to where I was going either."

She said and I relaxed a little knowing she wasn't upset for being run into.

"My name's Amaya Riya by the way."

She said and I stared at her in shock for a second before realizing she was waiting on me to introduce myself.

"Zendaya Ralts."

I said and she smiled at me.

"Well it's nice to meet you."

She said and I couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

-Gaara-

I had managed to finish all the paperwork the council had given me with a few minutes to spare before noon, so I'd gone to the kitchen in the Kazekage tower to get something to drink and was about to leave when someone called my name.

"Gaara-sama!"

I turned around to see Matsuri coming my way. I glanced at the sky and cursed when I saw it was already noon and hoped that whatever Matsuri wanted wouldn't take too long.

"Gaara-sama, did you forget we have training today?"

She asked with a smile and I mentally cursed at having forgot.

"Well...see...I got to-"

I started to say, hoping to get out of it but Matsuri grabbed onto my robes and stopped me from moving away. My sand protected me from those who woul dharm me or anything that got too close. I had to constantly keep it from pushing Matsuri away so as not to hurt her feelings or scare her.

"Wait! I need to-"

I started, but she cut me off as she pulled me to the training ground behind the Kazekage tower.

"I've gotten much better!"

She said excitedly and I sighed as I realized there was no way for me to get out of this. I just hoped Zendaya wouldn't be too mad at me for missing today's training.

* * *

-Zendaya-

Amaya and i had wound up walking around Suna a bit and got to know each other better. She told me she became a Jonin at the age of fifteen and took on her own team of Genin when she was only seventeen. I told her about moving to a new school and losing my mother. I'd learned that she was talented with Lightning Jutsus. She'd even created a jutsu where three spikes grow from her shoulder blaeds on each side and electricity flows between them, but it had a draw back apparently, but she wouldn't tell me what. For some reason I felt like I could trust her so I chanced telling her I could control fire and was trying to become a ninja.

I had expected her to laugh at me and call me insane, or maybe call me a freak. What I hadn't expected was for her to ask if it'd be okay to spar with me.

"S-Sure!"

I said and she smiled at me, but that smile fell suddenly.

"We need a safe place away from people to do so. We don't want anyone getting injured."

She said and I smiled as I grabbed hold of her wrist and started to lead her to mine and Gaara's spot. His ass ditched me, so screw him.

"Don't worry about that. I know the perfect place."

I said over my shoulder as I led her down the street. I had a feeling like Amaya and I would be friends. I just hoped nothing bad happened like last time.

 


	25. New Friends

-Amaya-

When I'd gone outside this morning I hadn't expected to run into someone as interesting as Zendaya. Her looks alone set her apart from everyone else. What with her pale olive colored skin and dark amythest colored hair to her waist. Her scarlet colored eyes probably got her some attention she didn't want as well.

"Here. No one will bother us here."

Zendaya said suddenly, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I looked around at where she'd brought me. The area was fairly big and was surrounded by crumbling walls which made it obvious that a house used to be here.

"This'll do right?"

She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, this will be perfect."

I said and she smiled before pulling the two swords from the scabbard on her back.

"Okay then, let's have some fun."

I said as I drew a kunai from my pouch of ninja tools before charging at her.

* * *

-Zendaya-

She was fast. Really fast, but all that time spent dodging Gaara's sand and running from the assholes at my school had helped make me fast as well. I charged at Amaya and she easily blocked my attack. She pushed me back before ducking down and going for my stomach. I quickly jumped back but wound up losing my balance and falling on the ground. Amaya used that to her advantage and pinned me down with her kunai pressed against my throat.

"I win."

She said and I smirked up at her before grabbing her wrist and letting some of my Elemental fire cover my fingers that were wrapped around her wrist.

"Ah!"

She shouted before jumping up off me and a few feet away. I got to my feet and saw her holding her wrist. It was red and had a slight burn mark on it.

"I won't go down that easily."

I said before doing the handsign for the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Once the clouds of smoke disappeared there were four clones beside me.

"Get ready."

We all said in unison before charging at Amaya again.

* * *

-Gaara-

I growled silently to myself as Matsuri called my name again, making slipping away impossible.

"Look Gaara-sama, I almost hit the bullseye."

She said and I glanced to where she was pointing to see she'd finally managed to hit hte targets that had been set up for her, but she was nowhere close to hitting the bullseye.

"Hn."

I said, hoping to be able to leave soon, but that just didn't seem like a possibility. I saw Matsuri try again and this time hit further away from the bullseye on the target and I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

-Zendaya-

I leaned back against the back wall and tried to catch my breath. My body was sore and the cut on my cheek and forearm stung, but not too badly. I looked over at Amaya who was doing the same thing I was with a cut along her thigh and her right shoulder, the clothing charred in both places.

"Sorry about your wrist."

I said as I looked at her wrist. She'd long since put burn ointment and bandages on it, but I still felt bad.

"It's fine. That was fun."

She said with a smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah it was."

I said before looking up at the night sky. The sun had set long ago and now the sky was full of stars and a crescent moon.

After a few minutes of silence I turned to look at Amaya.

"Thank you for today, but I'm going to head home and get some rest."

I said and she turned to me and nodded.

"No problem. Maybe we could do this again sometime."

She said and I smiled at the comment.

"Yeah, maybe."

I said before starting to walk away.

"Bye!"

She called out to me before I got too far away and I waved goodbye to her before heading back home.

It wasn't until after I'd taken a shower and bandaged the few wounds I had that I realized I'd called the Kazekage manor my home. I smiled as I laid back on my bed. The villagers weren't as mean to me anymore and I felt like Gaara and I were friends. I now felt welcomed whenever I saw the manor and knew it was because of him. I had a lot to thank Gaara for and I'd let him know how grateful I was next time I saw him, but at the moment I was having trouble keeping my eyes open.

* * *

-Gaara-

When I got to the manor I could sense Zendaya's chakra signature from upstairs. I pushed her door open slightly and saw her asleep already. I had hoped to be able to explain my absence, but I wasn't going to wake her up just for that.

As I turned to leave I noticed she had a bandage on her cheek and wondered what she'd done to get it, but I wouldn't know unless I asked her and that would have to wait til morning. I silently slipped back out of her room and headed to mine. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. I couldn't sleep, but I could still rest a bit until morning. Hopefully Zendaya wouldn't be too mad about today.


	26. Excuses Excuses

-Gaara-

I walked downstairst to the kitchen expecting to see Zendaya there since she wasn't in her room, but the only thing I found was a note on the table. I got my cup of coffee then walked over to it and read it.

_'Gaara,_

_I'm not too sure what happened yesterday, but it's okay since I still got some training done. Hopefully we can train today. See you at noon._

_-Zendaya'_

A wave of relief washed over me at the fact she wasn't mad at me. I wanted to go see her now, but I had a council meeting that I couldn't miss. It was about the mission I'd sent my siblings on.

* * *

-Temari-

"We can rest here for now."

I said as we reached a small cave a few feet away from the border of the Wind country.

"Thank God."

Kankuro said and I rolled my eyes at him. It'd been about three days since we left the Raikage's village with Odun and if we kept up the pace we'd been going we'd reach Suna by sunrise tomorrow.

"Stay here and keep an eye on him Kankuro. I'm going to get some water before we pass the border."

I said as I got our canteens and went to the stream I'd seen and started to fill them up. I'd just finished refilling them when I heard my brother call my name.

I rushed back to where I'd left my brother and was about to ask what was wrong when I saw him picking himself up from the ground and Odun was gone.

"Which way?"

I ased once he got to his feet and he pointed towards the border and I mentally laughed at the fact he was running closer to our destination, but the fact was he was free and we had to catch him, fast.

* * *

-Zendaya-

Noon came around and again Gaara was nowhere to be seen. I waited a while, but still he didn't show.

"Where the fuck _is_ he!?"

I asked aloud as I crossed my arms. I'd really wanted to show him how much I'd improved.

"Zen!"

I heard someone say my name and quickly looked towards the entrance to my spot to see Amaya.

"Oh, hey Amaya."

I said, a little disappointed that it wasn't Gaara.

"Hey, you okay?"

She asked as she walked towards me.

"Yeah. I was waiting on someone, but it looks like they're not gonna show."

I said sadly and she smiled sympathetically at me.

"Ah, well, you know the best thing for that?"

She asked and I shook my head no.

"A good spar. What do you say?"

She asked and I couldn't help but laugh at the hopeful tone in her voice.

"Sure. I need a distraction anyways."

* * *

-Gaara-

"Matsuri, I really have to go."

I said as I walked past her.

"D-Do you really not want to train me that much Gaara-sama?"

She asked and I stopped at the fact I could tell she was about to cry. I was no good with people or crying people. And crying women was something I tried to avoid.

"It's not that, I ust have to take care of something."

I said, hoping she'd understand.

"So it's not that you don't train me? It's something you can't get out of?"

She asked. I wanted to tell her she'd gotten it wrong, but she'd sotpped crying and I didn't want her to start again so I nodded.

"Okay then, by-"

She started to say, but I used my sand to get up to the rooftops and headed for mine and Zendaya's training spot.

_Please be there._

I thought as I jumped from building to building. When I finally got there I froze as I landed on the ground. Zendaya was here, but she wasn't by herself.

* * *

-Zendaya-

I'd just managed to knock the kunai from Amaya's hand when I saw something red out of my periphrial vision. I turned to see Gaara standing by the entrance. I suddenly felt hte wind being knocked out of me and I landed on my bac with Amaya standing above me with a smile on her face.

"Distracted much?"

She asked and I rolled my eyes at her as I got to my feet.

"Don't blame me, blame that one."

I said pointing in Gaara's direction.

Amaya's reaction was absolutely priceless. Her eyes widened and her face lost the majority of its coloring and she started stuttering.

"K-Kazekage-sama!?"

She asked in shock and I msiled to myself at her reaciton before turning to look at Gaara.

"Well Gaara, do you have a good reason for standing me up yesterday and almost today?"

I asked as I crossed my arms under my chest waiting for his answer.

* * *

-Gaara-

I flinched slightly at Zendaya's question and tried to think of something to tell her. For some reason I didn't want to tell her that instead of training her I was training Matsuri.

"Council meeting?"

I said, though it sounded more like a question than an answer but thankfully Zendaya didn't notice.

"Okay, in that case you're forgiven. But next time let me know ahead of time so I don't think you just ditched me."

She said with a smile and I felt bad for making her feel like that, but I felt even worse for having lied to her. I just didn't want her to know the real reason I had to skip out on her.


	27. Late and Games

-Kankuro-

Temari and I managed to catch Odun just a couple of hours away from Suna but it had taken all night. This time Temari bound his hands behind his back and tied them with chakra reinforced ropes. I had a bump on the side of my head from my sister for letting Odun escape. It wasn't my fault he'd been pretending to be bound and ran when I went to take a leak.

"When do you think we'll get back?"

I asked, hoping Temari wasn't still mad at me.

"Probably sometime around sundown if not a few hours before. Depends on our pace and if nothing _else_ happens."

She said and I flinched at the tone of my sister's voice before putting a little bit of distance between us. One of the few things that scared me was Gaara and Temari when she was angry. Neither were anyone I wanted to piss off, especially this far out in the desert.

* * *

-Zendaya-

I ran down the steps and headed for the kitchen to grab something to eat right quick since Amaya said she'd take me shopping today. I couldn't even _remember_ the last time I'd had a girl's day out.

I turned the corner to go into the kitchen and had to skid to a stop to avoid colliding with Gaara.

"Haha, morning."

I said with a smile and he just looked at me with that bored expression on his face that he always had.

"Care to move? I'm in a bit of a hurry."

I said, but he didn't move.

"Please?"

I asked and saw him smirk down at me slightly since he was a few inches taller.

"No."

He said simply and I frowned.

"Gaaaara, pleeeease?"

I whined, but still, he didn't move. I pouted at his lack of cooperation before deciding to try to push past him.

His sand blocked me from slipping past and I glared at him as I stepped back. He was full out smirking at me now. He found this amusing.

"Glad you find this amusing."

I said before rushing forward and tackling him to the ground. I was shocked his sand didn't protect him, but I wasn't complaining as I jumped up and made a run for the door. I felt something wrap around my ankle, but ignored it until I fell face first to the floor.

"Oww."

I said before turning over to see Gaara standing over me with his arms crossed and that smirk of his still on his face. I looked down at my ankle to see sand wrapped around it.

_Sneaky bastard._

I thought before looking back up at Gaara to see his smirk widen. I narrowed my eyes at him before swinging out with my free foot and knocking him to the ground right next to me. Before he could react I moved over to him, straddled his waist, and placed my hands on his shoulders to keep him pinned down. The look in his eyes made me smirk.

_Now who's sneaky?_

I thought to myself as I looked down at Gaara.

* * *

-Gaara-

I stared up at Zendaya in shock. Not only had she tackled me to the ground earlier, but she'd also just managed to knock me down again and pin me in place. Where the hell was my sand and why wasn't it reacting? Not that I really wanted it to.

I noticed Zendaya was smirking down at me and tried to push her off so I could get up. She grabbed my wrist in one swift movement, almost too fast for me to see, then shifted her weight on me and pinned me back down.

"I don't think so Sandman."

She said and I looked up at her with a raised brow at the name.

"Sandman?"

I asked and smirked when she blushed.

"Shut up."

She said and my smirk widened.

"Now, are you going to be a good Kazekage and stay put while I leave? You've already made me late."

She said seriously, but still with a hint of playfulness in her voice. I looked her in the eyes as she said it and found myself lost in them. They were a dark, scarlet color and they stood out against her slightly pale, olive colored skin. They were usually hidden by her bangs, but at the moment I could see them perfectly and found it hard to look away.

"Well?"

She asked, a hint of impatience in her voice, but her question was enough to snap me out of my daze.

"And if I won't let you leave?"

I asked, wondering just how long I could keep this little game going. I didn't know what it was about Zendaya, but she made me feel as if I could let down all my guards and just be, well, just be me. I didn't have to be the Kazekage around her, and I didn't have to worry about her being afraid of me since she had no idea about all the things I had done. She had accepted my offer to train her and when she smiled, she was smiling at me. When she talked, she was talking to me. I wasn't used to people doing that. Usually they were smiling at other people, or talking _about_ me. Even now, though I was the Kazekage, there were people in the village who were still afraid of me. But not Zendaya.

"Then I'll just have to slip out."

She said before suddenly jumping up and heading for the door again. I pushed myself to my feet and ran after her. I wrapped my arm around her waist just as she got to the door and pulled her back against my chest and stopped her. I leaned in close to her ear and couldn't help but smirk.

"It won't be that easy."

I whispered in her ear and felt her shiver in my arms and wondered if I had actually scared her and was about to step back and apologize when she turned her face just enough for me to see. She was smirking at me and I felt my eyes widen a bit.

"And it won't be that easy to catch me again."

She said before she disappeared in a puff of smoke.


	28. Laughter and Ruined Moments

-Zendaya-

My heart was pounding a mile a minute as I raced for the window in my room. Who knew Gaara liked to play? Sure he used to play cat and mouse with his victims when he was a cold-blooded killer, but he wasn't like that anymore, so the fact that he was being so playful now was kind of a shock to me.

I just got to the window and was about to jump up onto the window sill when I felt something wrap around my waist and pull me backwards.

"Ah!"

I screamed in shock as I was lifted through the air and brought around to face Gaara. I blinked in shock at the fact he was standing in the doorway to my room with his arms crossed as per usual before I realized he was smirking up at me, probably thinking he'd won.

_Oh no you don't, I won't let you win that easily._

I thought before pulling a kunai from the pouch on my hip and using it to make an opening in the sand surrounding me, making it drop me to the floor. I landed on my feet and dashed past Gaara in the doorway and ran down the hallway without looking back.

* * *

-Gaara-

I couldn't help but chuckle slightly as I watched Zendaya run down the hallway and disappear around the corner that led to Temari's room.

_**You're enjoying yourself.** _

Shukaku said and I frowned slightly at the fact he was back, but not even he could ruin the mood I was in. Another thing Zendaya seemed to be able to do was make me happy or feel things I'd never felt before. Like earlier when she'd had me pinned down. It felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest at how close she was and when she called me 'Sandman' I was not only curious as to why she'd called me that of all things, but also slightly...touched? I wasn't sure. When she'd said it I felt my heart skip in my chest and when I'd questioned her about it and saw her blush I couldn't help but smirk and my heart felt so light even though it was beating erratically.

_Maybe I am._

I thought before opening Temari's bedroom door and looking around the room. It looked empty, but I wasn't going to leave just like that.

I walked inside and slowly scanned the room a second time. The window was closed and I could tell it hadn't been opened in a while, so she hadn't gone out the window. The bed covers hadn't been messed with any, so she wasn't under the covers.

_Where are you?_

I wondered to myself as I continued to look around the room. I stopped when I saw a picture on my sister's bedside table. It was of me, Kankuro, and her the day I'd gotten out of the hospital after mine and Naruto's fight during the Chunin Exams. I'd apoligzed to them for everything I'd done and all they'd told me was that it was okay. They had said that, but I still felt bad. Because of that, Temari had taken us out to eat and before going home she'd asked the owner of the restaurant we'd gone to if they'd take a picture of us. At first they'd been too scared to even look up from the camera, but after Temari snapped at them they'd raised the camera and said get ready. I hadn't expected Kankuro and Temari to get so close to me and smile as if they were actually happy to be around me. I had blushed at the warm feeling that had come over me at the fact they weren't afraid of me for the first time in a long time. I had the same picture on my desk in my office, but I didn't know Temari had a copy in her room as well.

I heard a creak behind me and whirled around to see Zendaya in the doorway. When she felt me staring at her she turned shocked eyes on me, letting out a small, squeak-like sound before running out the room. I chuckled again before taking off after her. We both raced down the stairs and into the living room. She ran past the couch to the other side of the coffee table and tried to head for the door, but I cut her off and she turned around and made a run for the kitchen, but again, I managed to stop her before she even got to the doorway leading out of the living room.

"Y-You're c-cheating."

She said, out of breath as she stood on one side of the coffee table and I stood on the other. She moved towards one side and I followed her movements, blocking her way to the exit.

"No I'm not."

I said simply and smirked when I saw her pout.

"Yes you are!"

She shouted before jumping up onto the coffee table, then jumping over my head and running for the door again. I blinked in shock before using my sand and pulling her back into the room. I'd pulled a little too hard and she fell back onto the couch. I was about to say I was sorry when I saw her push herself up and shake her head to regain her bearings before she flipped over the back of the couch and tried to run for the window. She was persistent, I'd give her that.

* * *

-Zendaya-

I was a little shocked when I was suddenly pulled back and landed on the couch, but just shook my head to regain my bearings before jumping back up to my feet. If it hadn't been for the door in Temari's room creaking I would have gotten away while Gaara had been distracted by the rather cute picture in Temari's room. I skid to a stop when Gaara suddenly appeared infront of me, blocking my way to the exit once again. I glared at him slightly before turning around and running back towards the couch. I got halfway around it when he was right infront of me. I ran around to the other side and stopped to catch my breath. I looked at Gaara as I placed my hands on the back of the couch and used it for support as I tried to find a way to get past him. I couldn't help but laugh slightly at what all our running around had done to his hair. It already had had a wind-blown look to it, but it was much worse now. It was sticking up in random places and his bangs had been moved to the side exposing the kanji on his forehead. I blushed when I realized that the way he looked now only made him look that much more hot.

"What's...so funny?"

He asked, slightly out of breath. At least I wasn't the only one starting to get tired.

"Nothing."

I said as I shook my head.

Silence followed and all we did was stare at eachother while trying to regain our breathing. Once it felt like mine was back to normal I made a break for the door again, but this time I had a plan. Just as expected, Gaara got there before I did, but instead of stopping I kept going and barreled into him, knocking him to the floor once again. He was so shocked that I managed to get to my feet again, but before I could take off I felt him grab my ankle and pull me back down.

"Eep!"

I said as I fell back, but I landed on him. I blushed when I realized I'd landed in his lap. He seemed shocked too, since he froze for a few seconds before he moved and pushed my shoulders back so I was pinned to the ground. I blinked in shock as I realized he was hovering over me, with his hands keeping me down much like I had done to him earlier, but he was keeping the rest of his body away from my own.

"I believe I win."

He said cockily and I narrowed my eyes up at him before striking him hard in the middle of his chest and using his moment of shock to my advantage and rolling us over so that I was ontop, pinning him down.

"I don't think so."

I said with a smirk. The look on his face made me want to laugh, but if I did he would have been able to push me off.

* * *

-Gaara-

I honestly hadn't expected the little game between Zendaya and me to last this long, but I was having what my sister had described to me as fun. I was breathing slightly harder than usual and felt my face heat up slightly as Zendaya rolled us over and pinned me down again.

_**Don't let her take control. Push her off and pin her down again.** _

Shukaku said and I blinked in shock at the fact he wasn't telling me to do something perverted like he had been the last time he'd spoken to me. Though thankfully I was in my room and Zendaya was alseep so I didn't have to face her. Sometimes Shukaku could be really perverted.

_I tried that, but she keeps either running or flipping us over._

I thought back, trying to thing of some way to make it so I could win our little game. That's when it hit me. I remembered seeing Kankuro and one of the girls in the village he'd slept with playing around in the kitchen. I'd seen Kankuro moving his hands up and down the girl's sides, moving his fingers and she kept laughing. He'd move his hands in different places like her neck, behind her legs, then back to her stomach and she'd laugh that much more. When I'd asked Kankuro what he'd been doing he'd told me he was tickling the girl. I briefly wondered if Zendaya was even ticklish, but decided the best way to find out was to try it.

I quickly moved my hands up to her stomach and to her sides, blushing slightly as I realized I was touching her like that, before copying my older brother's actions. The reaction was almost instant. Zendaya started to laugh and I felt her hold on my shoulders weaken and stopped, but as soon as I did she put more pressure in holding me down. I looked up at her face to see her frowning down at me, but could see she was smiling with her eyes. She wasn't mad at me.

"Don't do that!"

She snapped and I smirked as I realized I'd found a way to win after all.

"Don't do what, this?"

I asked before tickling her again.

She started laughing again and she tried to keep her hands on my shoulders, but after I'd moved my hands to her sides her hands moved to my own to try and get me to stop tickling her. I found myself smiling as I sat up, then moved closer to Zendaya as I tickled her even more. She blocked my hands from her stomach and I moved to the back of her neck. She squeaked before one of her hands went up to try and grab one of my own to stop it, but since she left part of her stomach open I reached down quickly and started tickling her there again.

"Hahahaha, stop it!"

She shouted as she fell to her side and tried curling up into a ball to protect her stomach from me, but that just left her open and I moved back up to her neck. I smiled wider as she suddenly flipped onto her back to protect her neck. I moved so that I was hovering over her again and kept tickling her. Her laughter and giggles made my heart feel like it was flying weightlessly and I couldn't help but laugh a bit of my own.

"Stop! Hahaha, I...I can't breathe!"

She said in between laughter and I finally stopped and held myself over her and looked down at her as she tried to regain her breathing. Her face was flushed from her laughter and her amythest colored hair was sprawled out on the floor beneath her. Her chest was steadily rising and falling rapidly and I could hear her heart beating quickly and felt my own speed up as I realized how close we were to eachother. There was only about an inch or two of space between us and I had one of my knees inbetween her legs and my hands on either side of her head.

I looked back up at Zendaya and her eyes met mine. I was confused by the look in them, but could tell it wasn't anything bad. She'd finally regained her breathing and it seemed like the space between us had somehow shrunk as I felt myself lower my body onto hers slightly. She didn't protest or push me away and I felt my heart beat faster. I didn't know what was going on, but I couldn't look away from her eyes and I felt my heart beating erratically in my chest and my face heat up as I leaned closer to her. I noticed her breathing picked up, but it was from something different this time, that much I knew. She pulled her bottom lip in and bit down on it slightly and I felt my entire body hum with a kind of feeling I was unfamiliar with, but everything felt warm and I found it hard to breath as I leaned closer still. Our faces were only inches apart and I finally looked away from her eyes to look down at her lips again before looking back up. She blushed, but held my gaze and I saw her lean up slightly and decided to go with the feeling I had and leaned down as well. My lips ghosted just centimeters from her own and I could feel her breath on my face. I almost had that last little bit of space between us gone when we both heard a rather loud female voice calling from the kitchen and the door being banged on.

"ZENDAYA!"


	29. Distractions and Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A side note, Amaya is not my OC. She belongs to a friend of mine from Fanfiction.net she allowed me to use her to give Zen a friend.

-Zendaya-

I blushed heavily at the sound of Amaya's voice from outside the kitchen door and glared in her direction even though she couldn't see me before looking back up at Gaara who was still so close.

I could just lean in and...

I didn't get to finish my thought as I heard the kitchen door being opened and footsteps coming our way. Gaara and I both quickly scrambled away from each other, blushing madly. I only just managed to get mine under control when I saw Amaya in the doorway.

"Please excuse the intrusion Kazekage-sama, but when Zendaya didn't show up at the promised time I got worried."

She said towards Gaara and he simply nodded before I saw him slip out of the room.

"You ready to go?"

She asked me and I glared at her slightly before sighing. I couldn't really be too mad at her since I'd wound up forgetting why I was trying to get past Gaara in the first place.

"Yeah."

I said and followed her out the door.

It didn't take long for Amaya to manage to get my mind shifted from what almost happened between Gaara and I to clothes, jewlery and more. By the time the sun was starting to set we each had at least six bags and we were sitting in a restaurant trying to rest before going home.

"So Zen, what's it like living in the Kazekage manor?"

Amaya asked and I looked away from the window to look at my green haired friend.

"It's not that bad. Temari and Kankuro don't really like me, but Gaara isn't like them or the other villagers. Though they're slowly starting to warm up to me, and you're different too!"

I said quickly when I saw the slightly hurt look in her eyes. My comment seemed to be right on the mark since she smiled afterwards.

"You're so lucky. Almost everyone in the village loves the Kazekage."

She said and I couldn't help but smile at that. I knew all too well that the people in Suna loved Gaara. He was a wonderful Kazekage and person, it was about time people realized that.

"Oh, but don't let the Kazekage's fangirls learn you're staying there or they'll come after you."

She suddenly warned and I looked at her confused.

"Fangirls?"

I asked. I knew the girls in the village found Gaara to be cute after he became Kazekage, but it couldn't really be that many could it?

"Yeah, they're everywhere."

Amaya said seriously and I frowned. I could tell she was really worried something would happen to me if Gaara's fangirls ever found out. Not that it was much of a secret, but most villagers tried to avoid me since I was still technically an outcast.

"I'll be careful, I promise."

I said and that seemed to be enough to reassure her.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before I heard Amaya say something and turned to look at her thinking she was talking to me, only to see she was looking outside.

"You wanna go?"

I asked and she turned to me with a smile.

"Yeah."

She said and we headed out. We started walking back to her place first. When we were halfway there Amaya stopped.

"What is it?"

I asked wondering what made her stop. I noticed she frowned at something and followed her eyes to see an eight foot king cobra coming our way.

"What the hell is _that_!?"

I shouted in surprise, but my surprise only grew when I saw Amaya put her bags down and walk _towards_ the oncoming snake.

"A-Amaya?"

I asked, wondering what my friend was thinking walking towards the thing. I wasn't afraid of snakes, even if they were that big, but this one shocked the hell out of me and I didn't want to get bit.

"Relax Zen, this is Rai."

Amaya said as if that explained everything. I watched in complete awe as Amaya reached down and ran her hand along the snake's head, as if petting it.

"Umm..."

I said, unsure what exactly to say to this situation.

"Zen, Rai is my partner. Surely you've heard of ninja dogs and the like?"

She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, but I didn't expect you had a partner. Let alone a snake."

I said as I stepped closer to the pair.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

She asked, with a bit of a bite to her words and I quickly shook my head so as not to be misunderstood.

"No, no, no! It's just...I was shocked. That's all."

I said as I finally came to stand beside the two.

"Oh, if that's all it's fine. It's kinda my fault since I never told you."

She said and I just stayed quiet, silently agreeing with her on that one.

"Well, let me introduce you."

She suddenly said and I simply looked at her.

"Rai, this is my friend Zendaya. Zendaya, this is my partner Rai."

Amaya said with a smile and I looked from her to the king cobra infront of me.

"Uh...hi?"

I said uncertainly. I blinked in shock when the cobra dipped it's head, as if bowing in greeting.

"What are you doing out here anyways Rai?"

Amaya suddenly asked the snake and it turned towards her and made a hissing sound. I watched silently as Amaya and Rai seemed to be having a conversation of sorts and Amaya seemed to be getting more and more agitated by the minute.

Finally, Amaya threw her hands up in the air with an exasperated sigh before turning to look my way.

"I'm sorry Zen, but I need to get back home. I'll see you around okay?"

She said as she walked back to where she'd set her bags before running off with Rai slithering right beside her.

"...bye..."

I said aloud to myself before turning around and heading back towards the manor. I honestly didn't know what to think about what just happened. It really shouldn't have surprised me since ninja have partners of all sorts.

_I wonder if I should get an animal partner to work alongside me?_

I wondered as I walked through the front door of the manor.

"Nah, I was never really good with animals."

I said aloud to myself as I kicked off my shoes by the door and headed up the stairs towards my room. I just wanted to put my clothes away and go to bed. I didn't feel like training today, too much had happened already.


	30. Limited Time and Roles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Lil bit of a short chapter, but it's still good. Leave me a comment or two and let me know what ya'll think. I know people are reading this, which makes me so happy, just wish I knew what you guys thought.

-Gaara-

Ever since yesterday I had been trying to bury myself in my work to keep my mind off of what almost happened between Zendaya and me. Just thinking of how close we were and the feel of her breath ghosting over my lips made me blush and my body feel warm. Though it was probably a good thing we got stopped when we did, I couldn't help but wonder what it would have felt like to press my lips against her own.

"Kazekage-sama?"

Someone asked as they walked into the room and I jumped slightly and blushed at what I'd been thinking.

"Hm?"

I asked the ninja infront of me who proceeded to set down a giant stack of papers.

"The council wishes for you to go over all of these and sign them."

The ninja said and I simply nodded before getting started. I didn't even hear when the ninja left.

* * *

-Zendaya-

I was a little uncertain about going to mine and Gaara's training spot today considering what almost happened between Gaara and I. I blushed just thinking about it. If Amaya hadn't interupted us when she did I would have gotten my first kiss.

I was so focused on my thoughts that I didn't even realize I was already at the training spot. I knew Gaara wouldn't be there since it was still a few hours til noon, but that didn't stop me from scanning to make sure.

_What now?_

I wondered to myself.

**'You could always use your Shadow Clone Jutsu and work on your Taijutsu combined with your Elemental control.'**

My mom said and I smiled slightly. It had been a while since I last heard from her. I was a little sad about that, but at the same time glad considering the events from yesterday. I really didn't want her in my head during that.

_Before that, there's something I've been meaning to ask you._

I thought as I drew my swords.

**'What's that child?'**

She asked and I stopped with my hands folded in the correct hand sign.

_You told me before that you were just too weak to live anymore in any of the worlds, so how is it that you've lasted so long here?_

I asked and waited for my mother's reply. I heard her sigh before she appeared next to me. I dropped my hands and waited for her to answer.

**'What I told you before was the truth. I am no longer able to live anywhere. The only reasoning I can come up with to explain my lasting existence so far is because you still need me.'**

She said and I looked at her confused.

**'Once you no longer require my help, I will fade and you will fully become the Fire Elemental.'**

She said and my eyes widened.

"What, no!"

I shouted, not wanting to lose my mother again.

**'Listen to me child.'**

She said and I shut my mouth from what I was about to say.

**'I died a long time ago, as have my sisters. Their successors already know all they need to, but you still need to learn.'**

She said and I started to ask her what it was I needed to learn, but she cut me off.

**'I can't tell you what you need to learn. That is for each Elemental to find out on their own since each is different. I'm not sure when you will learn it, so I guess I should tell you this now.'**

She said and I furrowed my brow in confusion at her words. She just lost me.

_Tell me what?_

I asked and she motioned for me to sit. I sheathed my swords and did so.

**'The role that each Elemental is to play.'**

She said ominously and I gulped. Why did I get the feeling that I wasn't going to like this?


	31. Roles to Play and Annoyance

-Kasai-

I didn't wish to tell my daughter of what was expected of each Elemental, but she had to know. There was no helping it.

**'Elementals have a variety of powers for many different reasons, but its mainly to make our roles easier. The fact I was able to bring you back from the world you had learned to call home is proof of that.'**

I said and could see Zendaya's confusion in her eyes.

**'You'll learn to do that eventually, but that is not what is important.'**

I said and paused for her to understand how serious this was. the life of an Elemental was not a kind one.

"What is?"

She asked in a whisper and I felt tempted to keep it to myself, but knew she had to know.

**'Once an Elemental fully gains control over her powers she is to go to the temple of her element and give herself to the spirit there.'**

"What!?"

Zendaya shouted in shock and I flinched, but continued.

**'It is to show the Elemental's complete devotion to the spirit that gives her her power. After that, you are expected to cut all ties with humans and stay in the temple, protecting the lands around it and the people in it. You cannot fall in love with anyone, the only way to procreate to give birth to the next Elemental is to go to the spirit and allow it to enter your body completely. I'm sorry Zendaya my child, but that is the role to play as an Elemental.'**

I said and waited for my daughter's response. She was staring at the sandy ground between us with no emotion on her face. She probably felt the same way I did when I was told.

* * *

-Zendaya-

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. I was expected to go live by myself in some temple and practically give my body and soul to some spirit just because it decided to give me my Elemental powers? Then, if I wanted to be a mother I couldn't do it with the man I love, but with some spirit? I couldn't fall in love? I had no choice in the matter?

**'Child?'**

I heard my mother ask worriedly and that seemed to bring me out of my state of shock and I looked up at her.

"No."

I said softly and saw my mother look at me confused.

**'What?'**

She asked and I got to my feet, never taking my eyes off her.

"No."

I said again before explaining.

"I refuse to let my life be set out for me where I have no control over it. Just because some fire spirit decided to give me this power doesn't mean I'm going to give it the power to control me. This is _my_ life and I'm going to live it the way _I_ choose. If anyone has a problem with that then they can just kiss my red-eyed, purple haired, fire using, pale olive skinned little ass!"

I shouted and silence followed my outburst.

I looked at my mother for some kind of reaction, and what I saw shocked me.

**'You will definitely make an interesting Elemental my child.'**

She said with a smile and I blinked in shock at her statement before smiling myself.

* * *

-Gaara-

I finished the last of the paperwork given to me and had a ninja deliver it back to the council before heading out. It was almost noon and I was _not_ going to miss training with Zendaya again.

I was halfway to the training spot when I heard someone call my name.

"Gaara-sama!"

I flinched at the all-too familiar voice before turning my head to see Matsuri running towards me.

_Dammit, not now._

I thought as she got closer and closer.

**_I don't want to deal with this annoying worm. If you don't want her dead, ditch her._ **

Shukaku said and I didn't even think twice before doing just that. Using my sand to get up to the tops of the buildings I took off running for mine and Zendaya's secret training spot.

* * *

-Matsuri-

I frowned when I saw Gaara disappear in a wave of his sand. I looked around for him to see him on the rooftops. I'd finally gotten up the courage to tell him how I felt and after searching the village since he wasn't in his office, I'd finally found him. Now he was trying to get away.

I jumped up onto the rooftops and took off after him. I wasn't going to let him get away without having told him how I felt. He deserved to know not everyone was still afraid of him, and I'd be the one to let him know.


	32. Caught In a Lie

-Zendaya-

After our talk, my mom had disappeared to let me work on my Taijutsu until noon. I wasn't even sure if Gaara was gonna show up, but I'd wait here as long as I had to in case he did.

I heard something on the other side of the clearing and saw Gaara.

"Hey, you made it!"

I said with a smile as he walked closer. I was about to say something else when I saw a brown haired girl land on the ground from the rooftops.

_Who the fuck is she?_

* * *

-Gaara-

I noticed Zendaya narrowed her eyes suddenly and wondered if she was mad at me or something before I heard footsteps behind me. My eyes widened slightly when I saw Matsuri.

_Did she follow me?_

I wondered. I hadn't even noticed her, though I really hadn't expected her to follow me and I was trying to get here as fast as possible.

"Gaara-sama."

She said and I frowned.

"Matsuri, what are you _doing_ here?"

I asked and she blushed.

"Well, even though you said we wouldn't be training today I had to see you. I wanted to tell you something."

She said and I tensed.

"Training?"

I heard Zendaya ask and flinched at the tone of her voice.

"I had promised to-"

I started, trying to explain, but Matsuri cut me off.

"Yes. Gaara-sama has been training me everyday at noon for the past five days."

She said and I looked form her to Zendaya and gulped. She looked mad.

"Oh really?"

She asked, keeping her eyes on me.

_Uh-oh._

I thought as she turned her gaze to Matsuri.

"And who are you?"

She asked and I looked at Matsuri, hoping she wouldn't make things any worse.

"My name is Matsuri, and I'm in love with Gaara-sama."

She said and everything seemed to go quiet until I heard Zendaya start to laugh. It wasn't like her laughter from yesterday, this time it seemed sarcastic.

"Don't laugh at me bitch! I do love Gaara-sama!"

Matsuri yelled and Zendaya suddenly stopped lauging and glared at her.

"What did you just call me?"

She asked slowly and I could hear the warning in Zendaya's voice, but apparently Matsuri couldn't and repeated her statement.

"You heard me, I called you a bitch."

Matsuri said as she placed her hands on her hips. I heard a growl from Zendaya's direction and saw her grab the hilt of one of her swords before disappearing.

_Oh shit._


	33. False Love and Tempers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Kiteria_ : Thought I'd be nice and give you guys a mini holiday present. Instead of updating only five a day, I'll give you guys fifteen. Aren't I generous?
> 
> **_Disclaimer: Stop trying to be a suck up._**
> 
> _Kiteria:_ No need to be mean. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the updates!

-Zendaya-

I was upset with Gaara for having lied to me, and was going to let him have it later. Right now, I was going to teach that Matsuri chick not to fuck with me.

I felt Gaara's sand try to stop me as I ran towards Matsuri with only one sword drawn, I wasn't going to need the other. I used my fire and the sand moved back as if it was afraid it'd get burned. I ducked down before coming up right infront of Matsuri. Her brown eyes widened in shock and I smirked at her.

"Don't _ever_ call me a bitch."

I said before swinging out with one of my swords, only to have it blocked by a kunai.

"Don't laugh at my feelings."

She said and I rolled my eyes at her before kicking her away from me and jumping up onto the rooftops.

"Please. You don't really love Gaara."

I said as she got to her feet.

"Yes I do!"

She screamed before jumping up onto the rooftops with me and charging at me.

Her kunai met with my blade and sent sparks flying.

"Really? Then tell me, what do you love about him and why?"

I asked as I flicked my wrist and sent her flying across the rooftops. We were slowly moving furter and further away from the training spot, but kept to the rooftops so as not to include civilians.

"I love the fact he takes charge in situations and knows what needs to be donw. I love how he is willing to teach me to fight even though he doesn't have to!"

Matsuri yelled at me as she ran along the rooftops towards me and I scoffed at her as I blocked her attack.

"You don't love him and I can tell you why."

I said before pushing off of her kunai and jumping across the street and landing soundlessly on the rooftop on the other side.

* * *

-Temari-

Kankuro and I finally reached the village a little after noon. We headed straight for the Kazekage tower and after having a few ANBU escort Odun to the high security prison went to report in to our brother, only to find him not in his office.

"What the hell? We come back from an exhausting mission and he's not even here!?"

I snapped angrily as I stormed out of the tower in search of my baby brother. I was tired and cranky and really wasn't in the mood to be hunting the entire fucking village for my baby brother.

"Hey, what's that?"

I heard Kankuro ask and looked back at him to see him looking up at something. I followed his gaze to see a familiar purple haired figure on the rooftops with an also familiar brunette.

"What is Matsuri doing on the rooftops with Zendaya?"

Kankuro asked the question that was in my mind.

"I don't know."

I said honestly as we both looked up at them. I didn't like Matsuri, okay, I couldn't stand the bitch. She was annoying and clingy and didn't get that my baby brother wasn't interested, but that didn't mean I wanted anything to happen to her.

"Wonder what they're talking about."

Kankuro said and I looked at him before looking back up at the two girls to see they were clearing talking to each other, but we were too far away to hear whatever was being said But whatever it was, I could see was making Matsuri angry.

* * *

-Matsuri-

"You only like him now because he's the Kazekage. You, and almost everyone else in this damned village was afraid of him until you all realized he wasn't going to hurt you! Most of you are _still_ afraid of him!"

The purple haired bitch shouted at me and I glared at her.

"That's not true! I've always loved Gaara-sama!"

I shouted, my face burning with embarrassment. That wasn't completely true. I was afraid of him at one time, but to hell if I was going to admit that to this bitch.

"Bullshit! I bet you can't even look him in the eyes when in the same room together. Or when you train, I bet you want to get closer to him so you purposefully mess up and trip so he'll help you. You're pathetic. I hate girls like you."

She said and I stared at her in shock at the fact she was so spot on, but quickly shook my head and narrowed my eyes at her again.

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

I screamed before charging at her again.

She easily blocked my attack before jumping down and coming up behind me. I screamed in shock and jumped off the rooftop to the ground below to try and get away from her. I started running, but skid to a halt when she was suddenly right infront of me.

"You try to say you care about him when its a lie. You make him think you care, that you don't mind what he is when in reality all you're doing is _ignoring_ the part of him that you're so afraid of. If you really loved Gaara, you'd love _all_ of him."

She said as she kept walking towards me.

"Stay away!"

I screamed and swung out with my eyes closed. I felt my hand connect with a part of her and heard a loud smack, then silence. I slowly opened my eyes to see a red mark on the purple haired girl's face. My eyes widened as I realized I'd just smacked her.

She turned to look at me and narrowed her scarlet colored eyes and I started freaking out. I started backing up, but tripped over something and fell down. She kept advancing towards me and I screamed.

"Stay away! Help!"

I shouted as loud as I could as I tried to get back to my feet. I froze when I heard her laugh again and turned to look at her. She reached down towards me and I flinched before being pulled to my feet by the front of my shirt.

"Listen here. I'm not going to kill you because that would be wrong. I may hate girls like you who say things they don't mean, but that doesn't give me the right to kill you. But Gaara is my friend. One of my _dear_ friends, and if you don't leave him alone then I will come after you again."

She said and I stopped shaking as my anger rose to overcome my fear.

"What!? No, I love Gaara-sama, I'm not going to-"

I started to say, but she suddenly slapped me across the face and I shut up.

"What did I say about lying!"

She snapped and I started shaking again. I expected her to slap me again or worse, but she suddenly let go of me and I fell to the ground.

"Get lost."

She said and I stared up at her in shock for a few seconds before she looked down at me and spoke again.

"I said beat it!"

She yelled and I quickly scrambled to my feet before running home. Her words had hurt me almost as much as her slap. Did I really only love Gaara now that he'd become Kazekage? I just didn't know.

* * *

-Kankuro-

Temari and I had moved closer to the fight between Zendaya and Matsuri and managed to hear what they had been talking about. From what I understood, Matsuri had finally gotten up the courage to tell our brother she loved him. At least Temari and I weren't the only ones able to see she wasn't truthful with her feelings. She only loved my brother because he was the Kazekage and the power he possessed, not because of who he was. It seemed that Zendaya was smarter than I'd originally given her credit for.

"Man, I didn't mean to be so mean but I hate girls like that."

Zendaya said to herself as she ran a hand through her hair. I looked from her to my sister to see what her take on all of it was. I saw mistrust still in Temari's eyes, but I could also see she didn't hate Zendaya nearly as much as when we had left on our mission. So I wasn't the only one who had a different opinion of the purple haired girl now.

"Zendaya!"

I heard my brother's voice and we all turned to see Gaara walk out into the street. He walked over to Zendaya and opened his mouth to say something, but she promptly turned away from him and crossed her arms under her chest.

"Save it, I don't want to hear your excuses."

She said coldly and I flinched at her voice. Just what did Gaara do to make her so mad?

"Zendaya, listen to me. I tried to-"

Gaara started to explain and Zendaya turned to glare at him, dropping her hands to her sides.

"I said I didn't want to hear your excuses! What are you, deaf as well as a lier!?"

She shouted at him before storming past him, walked past both Temari and me without so much as a glance, then went straight into the Kazekage manor. I looked from where she had just disappeared back to my brother who was looking in her direction with a shocked look on his face.

"Just what did we miss while we were gone?"

I wondered aloud.


	34. Emotional Breakdown

**-TWO DAYS LATER-**

-Temari-

I'm not too sure what happened between my baby brother and Zendaya, but whatever it was she was still upset about it. It was weird seeing how they interacted with and around each other. Anytime we ate together there was a tense silence and Zendaya glared at my brother before leaving to go train. Today was no different.

I looked from Zendaya to Gaara, then back to Zendaya. She was glaring at him, but dropped her head so her bangs hid her eyes before getting to her feet.

"I'm going training."

She said before walking past me and slipping out the door. I heard Gaara sigh and looked at him to see him get to his feet as well before leaving.

"Okay, that's it."

I said as I stood up.

"I'm going to find out what the hell is going on here."

I said and looked at Kankuro who was still eating the food Zendaya had made us.

"You go talk to Gaara, I'm going to speak with Zendaya."

I said before slipping outside and started following Zendaya's chakra signature until I came to a clearing that clearly used to be a building at one point and time.

"Zendaya."

* * *

-Zendaya-

Though I'd said I was going to train, the truth was I was just waiting to see if Gaara would show up. Sure I was mad at him for having lied to me, but the fact he stopped coming here hurt slightly.

"Zendaya."

I whirled around at the sound of my name to see Temari standing a few feet away from me.

"Oh, hi Temari. Was there something you needed?"

I asked softly. I didn't even have the will to care if she didn't trust me or not.

"Actually, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind telling me about all me and Kankuro missed while away."

She said as she stepped closer and stopped beside me. I looked up at her before breaking down and starting to cry. I threw myself at her and buried my head in her chest as I told her everything that had happened since they left. My training with Gaara, my Elemental training, how Gaara and I had gotten closer, how he'd skipped out on trining because of council meetings, my meeting Amaya and Rai, then when I'd found out the truth and got into the fight with Matsuri and stormed back to the manor. I left out the bit where Gaara and I almost kissed, she didn't need to know that.

"Wow, I had no idea."

She said after I'd stopped talking and just cried. I didn't know why I was crying, but I couldn't stop.

I felt Temari wrap her arms around me.

"It's okay, knowing Gaara he probably wanted to get away from Matsuri but she wouldn't let him. She's rather annoying."

She said and I couldn't help but laugh at the tone of her voice when she talked about Matsuri. At least I wasn't the only one who didn't like her.

"I'm sorry for how I've been treating you before Zendaya. I was just worried about my brothers."

Temari said and I pulled back to look up at her.

"It's fine. You had every right to be suspicious of me. I did fall out of the sky after all."

I said as I stepped back and wiped my eyes.

"Yeah, you di-hey wait a minute! You said you didn't remember!"

She shouted and I cursed as I realized I'd just slipped up.

"That's all I remember. I fell and landed on Kankuro. I don't know how I got up so high."

I said quickly. It wasn't a full out lie, but it wasn't the entire truth either.

"Oh. Okay then."

She said and I relaxed at the fact she believed me. I felt bad for lying to her after she'd comforted me and apologized, but how was I suppose to tell her I'd come from another world I'd been sent to to protect me from those who would want to harm me in this world?

"Let's go back okay? I'm sure Gaara feels really bad about lying, so don't be too hard on him."

Temari said as we started to head back.

"Okay."

I said before falling instep with her and asked how the mission to the Land of Lightning went. I felt slightly better and decided to forgive Gaara, he really did seem sorry when he tried to explain things to me a few days ago.


	35. Advice and Demands

-Kankuro-

I laid on the couch in Gaara's office and watched as he read over and signed paper after paper.

"What are you doing here Kankuro?"

He asked without looking up from the papers.

"I'm curious."

I said as I watched him push one paper away only to pull another one towards him. How he didn't manage to get bored with all that paperwork was beyond me.

"About?"

He asked and I smirked slightly.

"What happened while Temari and I were gone."

I said and noticed he tensed slightly, but kept reading over the paper infront of him.

"Nothing really. I trained Zendaya and Matsuri when I couldn't get away. Dealt with the council and watched over the village. The same thing I always do."

He said and I blinked in shock at the fact he'd spoken so much. Normally he'd ignore me and my questions or respond with a one or two word answer.

"Uh-huh. And what about you and Zendaya? Anything happening there?"

I asked and smirked wider at the fact he blushed.

_Seems like we missed more than I thought._

I thought to myself as I watched my brother.

"No."

He said and my smirk widened even more at the fact he was focusing intently on that one paper.

"You sure?"

I pressed further and noticed his blush darkened before he set his pen down and looked up at me.

"She's mad at me."

He said sadly and my smirk fell at his obvious unease.

"Do you know why? If you know why then we can try to figure out how to fix it."

I said and he frowned.

"I lied to her about why I'd skipped a few training sessions."

He said and I frowned at that.

"Matsuri wouldn't let me go without training her, but I didn't want Zendaya to know I skipped out on trianing her to train Matsuri instead."

He explained and I shook my head at him. I could see his reasoning behind lying, but he should have just told Zendaya the truth when she asked.

"Damn bro, you chose Matsuri over Zendaya? You sure you're not sick?"

I teased and earned a glare from him.

"Okay, okay."

I said placatingly as I held my arms up in defeat.

"Just get her alone and let her know you're sorry and fully explain yourself. Girls like honesty."

I said and saw he seemed to be thinking it over.

Silence fell between us until the door suddenly opened and Temari stormed in.

"You."

She said to our brother and I saw him flinch and wondered what had gotten her so upset.

"What in the world made you thinkg it would have been a good idea to lie to Zendaya?"

She asked and I blinked in shock. Since when did she care so much for Zendaya?

"Chill Temari, he just didn't want her to know he was trianing Matsuri instead. He didn't want to, but you know how clingy that chick can be."

I said, trying to help my brother out.

"Stay out of it Kankuro, and sit up!"

She snapped at me and I quickly shut my mouth and sat up. She always got onto me for lounging around in Gaara's office. Something about it not being professional or some shit.

"You better apologize."

Temari said before turning and storming out the door.

I looked from the door to my brother to see him staring infront of him in shock. I was shocked too. In the short amount of time she'd gone tot alk to Zendaya apparently they'd become friends. Today just kept getting weirder and weirder. What next? Zendaya would wind up being some chick from another world or something?


	36. Musical Mornings

-Zendaya-

I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and checked myself in the mirror one last time before walking out of my room to head downstairs. I started humming a random song that popped in my head as I did so. I didn't know why, but I was really happy for some reason.

* * *

-Gaara-

I sat on the couch next to Temari who was reading some kind of scroll and Kankuro was sitting in the chair across from us working on one of his puppets.

_"She's into superstitions, black cats and voodoo dolls."_

I heard from upstairs and blinked in surprise.

_"I feel a premonition, that girl's gonna make me fall."_

I looked at Temari and Kankuro to see if they heard it too and saw they had shocked looks on their faces and were looking around trying to figure out where it was coming from. I heard humming and turned to see Zendaya coming down the stairs. She headed for the kitchen and I realized it was her who was humming and singing.

_"She's into new sensations, new kicks in the candle light._

_She's got a new addiction, for every day and every night."_

I looked back at my siblings before getting to my feet and silently walking towards the kitchen. I stopped in the doorway and watched as Zendaya moved around the kitchen humming and singing to herself as she cooked something for herself.

_"She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain._

_She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain_

_Like a bullet to your brain! Come on."_

She had a beautiful voice, I couldn't believe it. She was full of surprises. I blushed as I realized she was dancing as she sang. She was moving her hips and I couldn't take my eyes off her.

* * *

-Kankuro-

I couldn't help but smile when I saw Gaara get up and follow Zendaya into the kitchen. I was shocked when I heard her singing, but she had a really good voice. I could even hear her from in here.

_"Upside, inside out, she's livin la vida loca._

_She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca._

_Her lips are devil red, and her skin's the color mocha._

_She will wear you out, livin la vida loca_

_Come on!"_

Whatever song she was singing, it was rather catchy. I wonder how Gaara was reacting to it?

* * *

-Gaara-

I felt my heart speed up and that warm feeling from the other day come back and take over my body. I didn't understand it, but I couldn't take my eyes off Zendaya as she kept singing and dancing.

_"Livin la vida loca_

_Come on!_

_She's livin la vida loca."_

She said and turned around. When her eyes met mine she let out a squeak and I saw her almost fall from turning around too quickly. I used my sand to catch her before she could hit the floor and helped her back to her feet.

"T-Thanks."

She said with a blush on her face and I averted my eyes away from her. I couldn't believe I'd been staring at her, but I couldn't help it.

Silence fell between us and I didn't like it.

_**You're finally alone with her you idiot, apologize.** _

Shukaku said and I was shocked he was being helpful, but did as he said.

"Uh, Zendaya?"

I asked as I looked back up at at her. I noticed her blush darkened and she waited for me to continue.

"About the other day..."

I started and when I saw her cock her head to the side in a sign of clear curiosity I contined before I could get interupted.

"I'm sorry for lying to you!"

I said quickly and waited for her to say something. After what felt like forever, she finally spoke.

"It's fine. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I'm sure you tried to get away, but you're just not the kind of person to hurt people's feelings on purpose no matter what the reason."

She said and I stared at her in shock. First, because she had accepted my apology and seemed to forgive me, and the fact she seemed to understand me. It was remarkable really, she didn't know about my past and what I did, or the beast I housed within myself so she wasn't afraid of me. She talked to me and treated me like a person. She was the only person to do that and I was grateful to her for that.

"Want some?"

She suddenly asked, pulling me from my thoughts and I looked down at her hands to see her offering me a plate of food. She'd made too much again and I couldn't help but smiling slightly.

"Yeah."

I said before stepping towards her and grabbing a fork from the drawer.


	37. Requests and Missions

-Gaara-

I frowned as I looked over the reports of our shinobi. The missions I kept sending them on they kept failing, and their combat skills were horrid.

"We need help."

I said aloud to my empty office before grabbing a blank scroll and started writing a request for Konoha's Hokage. Hopefully she'd be able to help us out.

* * *

-Tsunade-

"Lady Tsunade, you've got a request from the Kazekage of Suna."

Shizune said as she came into my office and handed me the scroll in her hand.

"Gaara? What could that kid want?"

I wondered as I opened the scroll and read it. It was fairly short and to the point. Then again, he never was one for beating around the bush when it came to business.

_'Dear Lady Tsunade,_

_I find myself in need of your assistance. The shinobi of the sand aren't exactly up to par in their training and mission completions. I ask if you could spare a few of your shinobi to come to Suna for three weeks to help train our shinobi. Please send your reply within the week._

_-Gaara, Kazekage of Suna'_

I was a little shocked he was asking for help, but our villages were in an alliance, meaning we were allies.

"Shizune!"

I called out and she jumped slightly.

"Yes Lady Tsunade?"

She asked and I leaned forward after resting my elbows on the desk and entertwining my fingers.

"Go find Kiba, Hinata, Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, and Naruto. They're going on a mission."

I said and she nodded before going to do as I'd said. That blonde little brat better be happy I'm giving him a mission after he kept eavesdropping on my meetings for the past month.

* * *

-Naruto-

I stood in the Hokage's office with Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Ino, and Hinata.

"Hey Grandma Tsunade, what'd you call us in here for?"

I asked boredly. She'd been sending everyone _but_ me on missions and it was driving me insane.

"Shikamaru."

She said, ignoring me completely.

"You're to lead this mission."

She said and my eyes widened.

"Understood."

Shikamaru said boredly.

"A mission!? Finally!"

I shouted with a smile.

"Yes. You six will be going on a mission to Suna for three weeks to help train their shinobi."

She said and my smile grew when I found out where we were going.

"When do we leave?"

Kiba asked and I waited for Tsunade's answer.

"As soon as you're packed."

she said and I jumped in the air, pumped up before running out the door and ran home to pack. I'd get to see Gaara again after so long, I wonder how he was doing. I guess I'd find out when we got there.


	38. Friction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another little moment between our two favorite idiots, hopefully you guys like it. Please read and review and know that I'm trying my best to update. I just found out that my ex is now going out with someone else and my emotions are sorta going everywhere. Hooray for emotional writing! Anyways, I updated, now it's you guys' turn to do your part and read, then review.

* * *

 

-Zendaya-

I dodged Gaara's sand and moved behind him and attacked with my swords. As usual, they were blocked by a wall of his sand and I jumped back before it could wrap around my feet. I realized I wouldn't be able to beat him with my swords, they were still too slow. I had to come up with something else and our training time was almost up.

"Don't get lost in your thoughts."

Gaara said before a wave of sand came my way. I quickly made a clone and used the time the sand hid me from view to circle around him. I saw him see the clone disappear and look around for me. I threw one of my swords at him from one direction as I ran, then the other. Both were blocked by his sand.

"You're going to have to do better than that Zen."

He said to me and I smirked as I ran right up to him with my fist engulfed in flames and punched straight through his defenses.

I extinguished my fire once I got through and grabbed hold of his shoulders before hooking my foot around his and knocking him tot he ground. I hadn't expected him to grab hold of my wrist, but when he did I moved so that I was ontop when we landed.

I felt the wind get knocked from my lungs as we hit the ground, then groaned as I felt myself slide against Gaara from the impact. The way we'd landed, our anatomy lined up and I could feel him pressed against my pelvic region. I blushed at the feel of him and blushed even more when I heard him groan from the unintended friction caused by the fall.

_Ignore it Zen, it wasn't intentional so just move._

I thought to myself before pushing myself up into a sitting position and moving up a little so we weren't touching _there_.

"First rule of being a ninja Gaara-sensei, never let your guard down."

I said with a smile down at him. I saw his eyes widen slightly at the fact I'd beat him.

* * *

-Gaara-

I blushed after I'd groaned from the feel of Zendaya sliding against me from the fall. My body warmed up, more than it had when I was watching Zendaya sing and dance in the kitchen, and more than the time back in the manor before we'd been interupted. I stared up at Zendaya as she pushed herself into a sitting position and was both relieved and disappointed she moved up slightly.

"First rule of being a ninja Gaara-sensei, never let your guard down."

She said and my eyes widened and my blush darkened at her words.

**_You want her._ **

Shukaku said and I felt my face heat up almost as much as my body.

_Shut up!_

I snapped before turning my attention back to Zendaya.

"G-Good job."

I said and mentally cursed at the fact I was stuttering.

"Gaara!"

I heard Kankuro's voice coming our way and before either Zendaya or I could move he got to the entrance of the training grounds and froze. He smirked at us and I blushed as red as my hair as I realized what this must look like.

"Damn Gaara, at least get her to the bedroom first."

He said and I saw Zendaya blush more than I was before getting to her feet, grabbing her swords and leaving after calling a goodbye to me from over her shoulder.

I got to my feet and dusted myself off before looking at my brother.

"What'd you need that couldn't wait til I got home?"

I asked, slightly irritated with him.

"Aww, are you upset I ruined your moment lil bro?"

He asked and I glared at him which made him stop teasing me.

"Right, sorry."

He said and it was then that I noticed the scroll in his hand.

"What's that?"

I asked, pointing at the scroll to show what I was talking about.

"Oh, this is why I'm here. It's from Lady Tsunade."

He said as he handed it over. I read it and smiled to myself.

_'Dear Kazekage,_

_I accept your request and have sent a team your way. Please use them how you see fit._

_-Lady Tsunade, Hokage of the Leaf'_

Things are going to get busy soon, but its good to have help now. I was curious as to who Tsunade was sending, but I'd have to wait and find out in the two days it'd take for them to get here.


	39. Lost and Found

-Zendaya-

I yawned from my spot ontop of the Kazekage tower as I watched the sun slowly set over the horizon. I was so bored, but there was nothing to do. I didn't want to train by myself, but Amaya and Gaara were both busy. Temari had gone on a mission about a day ago and wouldn't be back til tomorrow morning and every time I asked Kankuro he would either say he was too busy working on his puppets or would tease me about what had happened between Gaara and me two days ago. Even now, just thinking about it made me blush. I'd had no idea Gaara was so big.

_Stop it! Stop thinking of him like that, he's my friend! Nothing more!_

I snapped at myself as I shook my head to clear it. I looked out over the village again and looked past the gates at the vast desert only to squint against the fading light of the sun when I saw six figures coming this way.

"Who is that?"

I wondered aloud to myself as I brought a hand up to block the sun's fading light to the best of my ability and tried to get a better look. As I did, I noticed a certain bright ass blonde haired leaf shinobi running towards the gate and couldn't help but smile widely.

_Naruto._

I thought before I recognized the other five running behind him. Hinata, Ino, Lee, Kiba-with Akamaru of course-and Shikamaru.

"I have no idea why they're here, but at least I've got someone to cause trouble with now."

I said to myself before pushing off from the edge of the tower until I landed in a soft crouch on the sandy ground below. They might not know me, but I knew enough about all of them, including the fact that Hinata was head over heels for Naruto, how Naruto was raised, the fact that Shikamaru was a Chunin, and much, much more. But sadly, once again, I'd have to feign ignorance, but it'd be well worth it. I had a feeling that things were going to be a lot more interesting now.

"Hey Zen!"

I turned at the sound of my given nickname to see Amaya. I didn't mind people calling me that, it _was_ sometimes a bit of a mouthful to say my full name.

"Hey Ams, what's up?"

I asked as I walked over to her.

"Nothing much, just about to do some training now that I finished what the Kazekage had asked me to do. You still free?"

She asked and I smiled. It seemed like everyone but me was busy with something important. It kind of made me sad, but I couldn't do anything about it since I wasn't a ninja, yet.

"Not anymore."

I said with a smile and saw her smile back before we both took off running to the one spot in the village that had been unofficially proclaimed as _the_ training spot for me. I didn't mind though, it was hidden from the busy streets and I had a lot of memories there already.

* * *

-Naruto-

I smiled as we finally reached Suna's gates.

"Naruto, don't cause any trouble here."

Shikamaru said and I waved him off.

"I won't."

I said as I looked around for the Kazekage tower so I could go see Gaara. I couldn't believe he'd done so well since the last time we met, but I was happy for him. He'd become Kazekage, but that only made me want to become Hokage that much more.

"I'm serious Naruto. Just stay with us until we get a room, then we can all head North to the Kazekage tower to meet with Gaara."

Shikamaru said and I looked at him from over my shoulder and saw him walking with his hands in his pockets, looking as bored as ever.

"But I want to see Gaara now!"

I whined and heard him sigh.

"Well get over it, we're all tired and want to get a room set up before we go."

Kiba said before Shikamaru could say anything and I turned towards him with narrowed eyes.

"No one asked you Kiba!"

I shouted and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"What was that!?"

He shouted back as he stepped closer to me.

"You heard me dog-boy."

I said and stepped towards him as well, only to have someone hold me back. I turned to see it was Lee.

"Such youthful spirits! But let us save this fire for when we train the Suna shinobi."

He said and I looked at him in shock for a few minutes, trying to understand what he was talking about before deciding to just let it go.

"Whatever."

I said as I turned around and started walking off in the direction I was pretty sure the Kazekage tower was in.

"Naruto! Get back here!"

I heard Shikamaru say, but ignored him. I came here to see Gaara, and I was going to do just that. But um...which way was the Kazekage tower again?

* * *

-Shikamaru-

I sighed as Naruto got lost amongst the crowd of civilians. There really wasn't much I could do since I knew Naruto wouldn't listen to me anyways, he was always one to do whatever he liked. He's been to Suna before, he should be fine.

"So what now Shikamaru?"

I heard Ino ask and I sighed again. Why did this have to be so troublesome?

"We'll just keep heading for the hotel we'll be staying in, then once we've freshened up a bit from the trip over, we'll go see the Kazekage."

I said and once I got everyone's nod of agreement, we kept going.

It didn't take long to get to the hotel. Kiba, Lee, and I let the girls go first since we knew they'd take the longest. Hinata came out first, which wasn't a real shocker. Her bluish-purple hair was free of all sand that had gotten into it on the trip over and I could see she'd gotten the tangles out as well. It now fell to a little bit past her shoulders and framed her face nicely. She'd forgone her jacket because of the heat and was now only wearing a black ninja top over a ninja mesh undershirt. Her pants were the same though, but the color matched her shirt. Without the jacket, you could clearly see her figure, but I wasn't into Hinata that way.

Ino came out some time later. Her blonde hair down for once as she let it dry. It went down all the way to the middle of her back now ever since she'd cut it during the Chunin exams when she'd faced off against Sakura. She'd changed into a pair of purple shorts that exposed her legs and a dark purple tank top, I could see the ninja mesh suit under both and her headband still tied around her waist.

"Bathroom's free."

She said and I looked at Kiba who nodded, silently saying I could go first which I was thankful for. As much as Kiba and I got along, I really didn't feel like freshening up after he and Akamaru were finished. No one liked the smell of wet dog.

I showered quickly and changed into a simple pair of gray ninja pants and my usual top with my Chunin vest over that. I pulled my hair back up into it's spiked ponytail before stepping out of the bathroom and letting Lee know he could go now. He wasn't even in there for ten minutes before coming out with his hair wet and clean, still wearing that horrible green jumpsuit. He gave a thumbs up to Kiba and Akamaru saying it was their turn. I sat on one of the two beds in the room we were all using as we waited for the last of our team to finish. Hinata was silently sitting on the edge of the other bed, while Ino had fully laid out on it. I rolled my eyes at her before looking over at Hinata who seemed to be nervous about something.

"Everything alright Hinata?"

I asked and her head shot up in my direction and I saw her eyes widen.

"Yes!"

She said quickly and I smiled a little at her.

"It's okay to be nervous about seeing Gaara again."

I said and noticed Hinata started playing with her fingers. A nervous habit she'd had since she was little.

"The last time you saw him was during the Chunin exams in the Forest of Death, correct?"

I asked and she nodded.

"Y..Yes."

She said quietly and I nodded.

"Yeah, that was creepy."

I heard Kiba's voice and looked up to see him and Akamaru come out of the bathroom all clean. Kiba's hair looked-for once-clean and not so messy. He was still wearing his jacket, but I could tell the shirt underneath was clean as were his pants. Akamaru, as much as I could see of him, seemed rather happy to have all the sand out of his fur.

"It was like he knew we were hiding in the bushes and he was going to kill us like he had those Rain ninja, but his siblings stopped him. Akamaru had never been so shaken up by someone's chakra before."

He said, and as if to add emphasis to his point, Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Hmm, well it's different now. He's the Kazekage of Suna and Suna is an ally of Konoha. They've asked for our help and we're here to offer as much help as we can."

I said as I got to my feet and motioned for them to do the same. Once we were all ready, we left the room we were in and I led the way out into the streets and towards the Kazekage tower.

"Stay close, we don't want anyone to get lost."

I said as we moved through the rather crowded streets of Suna. I hadn't expected for so many people to be out.

We finally reached the tower and were escorted up to the Kazekage's office. Kiba reached up and knocked. I heard a voice say 'enter' from the other side and Kiba opened the doors before he, Lee, and Ino walked inside. I followed inside and sighed in relief when I saw Naruto was already there and talking animatedly to Gaara who seemed to be ignoring him.

"It's good to see you all got here safely."

Gaara said to me and I nodded before bowing to him respectfully. It was only when I stood back up that I realized there was someone missing from our little group. Lee, Ino, Kiba, Akamaru, and Naruto were all here with me, and Gaara was where he was supposed to be, but Hinata was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

-Hinata-

I looked around at all the people moving around on the street and frowned. I'd somehow managed to get seperated from Shikamaru and the others. I knew where they were headed, but I had no idea where the Kazekage tower was and I didn't know the way back to the hotel either.

_Maybe it's this way._

I thought to myself as I turned and started walking in the direction I thought was right, only to have someone walk past me and bump into my shoulder, making me lose my balance. I stumbled slightly, but managed to stay on my feet.

_Phew, that was close._

I thought before I felt someone bump into me again and I started falling, face-first towards the ground. I closed my eyes and stuck my hands out to try and break my fall, but felt someone gently grab hold of the upper part of my arm.

I opened my eyes to see an amethyst colored girl standing infront of me.

"Hey, you alright?"

She asked me and I nodded as she helped steady me.

"Sorry about that, some people here can be really rude."

She said and I quickly shook my head.

"No, that's quite alright. I wasn't looking were I was going and-"

I started to say, but she cut me off with a laugh.

"Hahaha, you're really not one for letting others take the fault are you?"

She asked and I blushed and looked down at my feet.

"My name's Zendaya by the way."

She suddenly said and I looked back up at her to see her smiling softly at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"My name's Hinata."

I said and smiled wider at the fact I wasn't stuttering. I had gotten better at that, but it couldn't be helped when I was around Naruto or really nervous.

"Nice to meet you Hinata."

Zendaya said with a friendly smile and I was glad there seemed to be at least one friendly person here.

"You look a little lost, you trying to get somewhere?"

She asked and I stared at her in shock that she figured that out, but if she could help me that would be great. I needed to find Shikamaru and them so I could meet with Gaara to figure out what he needed us to do to help.

"Y...yes, I need to get to...the Kazekage tower. I came here...on a mission with some friends of mine."

I said, a little nervous that she wouldn't be able to help.

"The Kazekage tower?"

She asked and I nodded, my fear of her not being able to help growing at the thoughtful look on her face.

"Don't know why you're going there, but I can show you the way if you want."

She said and I smiled gratefully at her.

"Please!"

I said and she smiled back at me before starting to lead the way through the crowd. I noticed the villagers seemed to move out of her way and saw her scarlet colored eyes take on a slightly guarded look, but she kept a smile on her face as she walked.

Zendaya hadn't been lying about the fact that she could show me the way to where I needed to go. We talked the entire way to the tower. I told her about the Hyuga family and my cousin Neji, of the Chunin exams and about Konoha, then about some of the missions I'd gone on, all the way up to the one I was currently on and who I was here with. I told her about them a little bit and in return she told me a bit about herself. I'd learned about her mother passing away as well as her father beating her and what the kids in her academy did to her. It was horrible, how people could do such a thing to someone as kind as Zendaya I didn't know. In the little bit of time we'd talked I had already become close to her and wouldn't mind talking to her again. I'm sure in the three weeks the others and I were going to be here that Zendaya and I could become friends.

"Here we are."

Zendaya said, bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see we were standing infront of a set of doors. I hadn't even realized we'd gone _inside_ the Kazekage tower until now.

"Umm...thank you."

I said softly, a little nervous about going inside now that I was here.

"Not a problem. And don't be so nervous, Gaara's not as scary as he seems."

She said, giving me a reassuring smile and I smiled back at her, thankful for her words. They had helped to calm me a bit so that I managed to knock on the door and push open the door when I heard someone say 'enter.' I cast one last look at Zendaya before walking inside.


	40. Introductions

-Shikamaru-

When Hinata came through the door I sighed in relief. I had started to worry about her.

"I...I'm sorry I'm late...I got...lost."

She said as she came to stand between Ino and me.

"That's fine. We can't really start until my siblings get here."

Gaara said and I wondered what he'd want his siblings here for, but didn't question it.

"Hey Gaara, how have you been!?"

Naruto asked, as loudly as ever.

"Fine."

Gaara said simply and I couldn't help but laugh at the look on Naruto's face at the simple answer he got.

"Well I've been great! I've been so busy with my training-"

And I tuned him out. I didn't feel like hearing Naruto blab about his training and what he's been up to. I noticed that Gaara simply sat in his chair with his head resting on his crossed hands and closed his eyes. I couldn't believe he was actually willingly listening to Naruto. That guy had a lot more patience than most.

"Hey Gaara, what'd you want us for!?"

I heard someone say from the door and turned, along with everyone else, to see Gaara's siblings walk in. It was Kankuro who had spoken. They'd both changed since the Chunin exams. Kankuro was still in that creepy ass kitty suit, but the design of the purple war paint on his face was different. Temari was different too. Her hair was still up in the four pigtails, but I could tell her hair was longer. Her clothes were different as well and suited her quite nicely.

"Don't yell you idiot!"

Temari snapped at her brother before smacking him upside the head which made me smile slightly.

"Oww! What was that for?"

Kankuro asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Enough!"

I heard Gaara say over both of them and everything went quiet, even Naruto shut up.

"Now that you're all here I can tell you why I called you here and why you had to come back so quickly Temari."

He said and everyone waited for him to continue.

"I've realized that our shinobi are lacking quite a bit and requested help from Konoha and Lady Tsunade sent you six to help train our shinobi. Kankuro, seeing as you help with the shinobi who work with poisons, espionage, and both long distance and close combat the three who will be working with you will be Lee, Kiba, and Ino."

He said and I was glad to see Lee, Kiba, and Ino had no problems with that arrangement and neither did Kankuro.

"Temari, you help the shinobi with their close range and long range attacks, medical aide, and stealth. For that, the three who will be helping you will be Hinata, Naruto, and Shikamaru."

Gaara said and I wondered why he'd put Naruto in with our team if he wanted stealth, but didn't question his reasoning and neither did his sister.

"If you have any questions about things, let me know. If there's nothing else, you can go back to the hotel and rest. Training won't start until tomorrow."

He said, dismissing us and we all bowed to him before filing out of the room. I stopped when I noticed Naruto was still bugging Gaara.

"Come on Naruto, we should let the Kazekage do his job and stop bugging him."

I said and saw Naruto about to argue, but Gaara cut him off.

"It's fine, he's not a bother."

He said and I looked at him to make sure before shrugging it off.

"If you say so."

I said before turning and walking out the door. If he wanted to deal with Naruto, then more power to him. It just meant I didn't have to deal with him and the headache I was sure to get if I did have to.

* * *

-Zendaya-

I leaned against the wall silently and watched as Kankuro, Temari, Kiba, Ino, Lee, Hinata, then eventually Shikamaru walked out of Gaara's office.

_I guess the meeting's over then._

I thought and wondered if I could go talk to Gaara now.

"Hey Zendaya, I didn't know you would still be here."

I heard Hinata's soft voice and looked away from the doors leading into Gaara's office to look at Hinata.

"Yeah, I don't really have anything else to do."

I said honestly and she smiled at me. I noticed that Shikamaru and them were watching us warily and mentally sighed. People always mistrusted those they didn't know.

"Hey Hina, who's your friend?"

Kiba asked and Akamaru barked in agreement to his question. I saw Hinata blush before she started introducing me to them and them to me.

"Everyone...this is Zendaya. Zendaya...this is Ino, Kiba and Akamaru, Lee, and Shikamaru."

She said softly, pointing to each person in turn and I noticed how she seemed to pause with her words. She really was a soft spoken person, but it was good to see she wasn't stuttering. She was improving.

"It's nice to meet all of you."

I said with a friendly smile.

"As Hinata's already said, my name's Zendaya, but you can call me Zen if you want."

I said and noticed they all seemed to relax when they saw I was no threat to them. It made me want to smile and cry at the same time at the fact they were all so protective of Hinata. It made me remember that my 'friends' found entertainment in my misfortune. But that was different now, I had Amaya, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara, but it still wouldn't change the past and the fact that I'd eventually have to go back and face them. My mother did say I'd eventually be able to use that power, but I wondered if I would really be able to use it and go back. Could I go back and face the people who caused me so much pain? Face the man who I thought was my father for my entire life?

"Zen?"

I blinked in surprise at the sound of my name and looked up to see the concerned face of Hinata.

"Are you okay?"

She asked and I realized Ino, Kiba, and Shikamaru were gone and it was only Hinata and me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that, guess I just zoned out."

I said with a smile. I really had to stop doing that.

"That's good."

She said with a smile and I shook my head at her. It was nice being around another girl other than Temari or Amaya.

"Hey Hinata, you hungry?"

I asked and she opened her mouth to say something when her stomach growled loudly and she blushed.

"Hahaha, I guess that's a yes."

I said and her blush darkened.

"Wait here for a sec, then we can go out for some food okay?"

I asked and I waited for her to nod in agreement before opening the door to Gaara's office and walking in.

* * *

-Gaara-

I listened to Naruto talk about this and that. It didn't seem all that important to me, but he seemed so excited to talk about it, so I listened. After what seemed like forever he finally stopped talking and settled down in one of the chairs infront of my desk.

"So, how have you really been Gaara?"

He asked, sounding calmed down and I mentally smiled at the fact he could be serious when he wanted.

"I have been fine. Slightly confused about something, but fine."

I answered honestly and that seemed to get his attention.

"Confused? About what?"

He asked and I looked away from him.

"Not so much what, as who."

I said and heard him shift in his seat so he was closer to my desk.

"Really? Is it a girl?"

He asked and I rolled my eyes at his question be looking back at him to see he was leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees.

"Of course it's a girl."

I said and saw him smile in a way that reminded me slightly of Kankuro.

"Who is it?"

He asked and I ignored the stupid look on his face.

"Her name's Zendaya, and she's been living here for a while now. But she isn't from one of the Hidden Villages as far as we know. My brother and sister were the ones who found her. They brought her here and told me she'd fallen out of the sky and landed ontop of Kankuro. They had one hell of a time bringing her to the village too. She punched Kankuro and managed to run away a bit before Temari got her to come with them. She passed out the first time I saw her from some kind of wound she'd had and now I'm training her to become a ninja."

I said, shocking myself that all of that just seemed to flow out. I wasn't one for talking, so when I did it usually shocked people. I looked up at Naruto for his reaction, only to see him smiling like an idiot.

"Sounds interesting. What's she look like?"

He asked and I frowned in thought a moment before answering.

"She has pale, olive colored skin that's gotten a little bit darker from living here in Suna. Her hair goes down to her knees and is a dark amethyst color. She's about 5'4" and her eyes are a deep, scarlet color."

I said and saw Naruto nod as he took in the information.

"Sounds cool. What's she like? Is she nice? Mean? Spiteful?"

He asked and I shook my head.

"No. She's not mean, but she can be if she's upset. She's nice to everyone, except for people who have pissed her off. I saw her fight with Matsuri once and I can tell you, her training has definitely paid off. But that's not the thing that makes her so...different. She doesn't know about my past or what I've done so she treats me differently. She treats me like a person instead of a monster."

I said and looked up when Naruto didn't say anything.

"Sounds to me like you like her."

He said and I blushed.

"What?"

I asked and he smiled again.

"The way you're talking about her, it sounds to me like you like this Zindeyia chick."

He said.

"Zendaya."

I corrected and his smile widened.

"See?"

He asked and I looked at him confused. I didn't see how he got that idea from what I'd told him. All I did was tell him about her, nothing else. But she did make me feel different whenever she was around, and she was the only person that had the effect on me that she does. I wasn't so ignorant as to not realize I was attracted to Zendaya, but did I really like her?

"Naruto..."

I said and he looked at me, waiting for me to continue.

"She makes me feel...different."

I said and he frowned.

"Different how?"

He asked and I frowned in thought.

"Whenever I see her it always manages to make me a little bit happier. The few times its been just the two of us I find that my heart seems to be beating faster and when she manages to surprise me with things she either says or does I find myself wanting to smile. I don't know what's wrong with me."

I said, telling Naruto what's been confusing me lately.

"Hahaha, dude, you like her."

He said with that goofy smile of his again and I stared at him for a few seconds. I was going to ask him what I should do about it when the door to my office opened and the focus of our conversation walked in.

"Hey Gaara, I just wanted to tell you that I might be late for our training today. I'm going out to dinner with Hinata."

She said from the door and I nodded.

I looked from her to Naruto to see his face was practically splitting in half from his smiling and mentally groaned.

"Zendaya, come here for a second. I want you to meet a friend of mine."

I said and saw a look of confusion cross her face, but she stepped away from the door and walked further into the room. I blushed slightly when she walked around my desk and sat on the arm of my chair and made herself comfortable. I looked from her to Naruto and glared at him when I saw he was trying not to laugh.

"Zendaya, this is Naruto Uzumaki, one of the shinobi from Konoha who came to help train our shinobi."

I said and saw her eyes widen in realization.

"Oh, you're the blonde haired boy Hina was talking about when I was showing her the way here earlier."

She said and I looked at her curiously, wondering just what she was talking about, but decided I'd ask her later.

"And you're the amethyst haired girl Gaara was just telling me about."

Naruto said and I glared at him for telling Zendaya that we were just talking about her, before looking up at her to see her bangs hiding her eyes, but I could clearly see she was blushing and felt myself smiling just slightly.

"You were talking about me?"

She asked softly, and I shifted in my seat slightly when she looked at me. I could see curiosity and something else in her eyes and wondered just what was going through her head.

"Y..Yes."

I said, just as softly and felt my heart start beating faster when I felt her arm brush against mine.

"Not to interupt anything, but didn't you say you were going out with Hinata?"

Naruto asked, and his voice seemed to break whatever spell had come over Zendaya and myself. We both blushed and looked away from eachother.

"R..Right. Well, it was nice meeting you Naruto."

Zendaya said as she got to her feet and headed for the door. She stopped for a second and I wondered what she could want.

"I'll see you for training afterwards okay Gaara?"

She asked, looking back at me and I nodded before watching her slip out the door.

Silence followed for a few seconds and I listened to the erratic sound of my heart as it slowly returned to normal before Naruto spoke again.

"You've got it bad."

He said with a laugh and I glared at him, but now that I thought about it, what he said made a lot of sense.


End file.
